Un cumpleaños, un regalo, una broma y un par de besos -One shot-
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Llega el día soñado por Thor en el que se le nombra heredero al trono y mayor de edad. Todos deben darle un regalo, incluso Loki, que después de pasar penurias por cumplir los deseos de su hermano le hace el mejor presente que se pueda recibir. Además Thor empieza a usar la capa roja, toda una historia de amor.


**Titulo: **Un cumpleaños, un regalo, una broma y un par de besos. (La verdad miento, acabo de inventar este titulo que no me gusta, porque la verdad jamás pienso en el titulo ._.)

**Pareja:** Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **MA (Porno, bastante, y palabras obscenas)

**Nº de palabras: **18.743 (Y se supone que este sería corto)

**OC: **—

**Tipo de Fic: **Bueno, se supone que esto es un One shot, pero he estado leyendo un poco sobre los fanfics (Wikipedia) y después de un análisis creo que también este fic y todos los que he escrito clasifican como crackfics. Así que este es un one shot larguísimo que también entra como crack (?).

**Disclaimer: **Ni un solo personaje, ni un solo escenario me pertenece en realidad, todo es propiedad de marvel, que ahora es Disney y que también es marvel comics que robaron de la mitología y toda esa historia. Nada mió, solo la adaptación y el prono salvaje (?).

**Sumario: **Llega el día soñado por Thor en el que se le nombra heredero al trono y _mayor de edad_. Todos deben darle un regalo, incluso Loki, que después de pasar penurias por cumplir los deseos de su hermano le hace el mejor presente que se pueda recibir. Además Thor empieza a usar la capa roja, toda una historia de amor.

**Humor actual: **

**Advertencia: **Jesús Cristo, este es un fic de 39 paginas de word, he intentado escribir menos, ¡pero es que no puedo! ;_; así que siento mucho si se torna monótono que sea tan largo lo que escribo siempre. En el plan estaba que constara de unas veinte paginas, pero me extendí porque la historia me hizo hacerlo así.

Mi narración como estilo no cambia, pero espero estar mejorando un poco, he recibido criticas constructivas excelentes que creo que me han ayudado mucho, así que espero que en este trabajo nuevo se note eso.

Esta historia la tenía en mente desde antes de publicar el primer fic que publique, pero no tenía forma, hasta que llego la magnifica Tamiko-san y me ilumino. No se si han leído Marauders crack, si lo han hecho tal vez haya algo por allí que les suene familiar, si no lo notan igual al final del capitulo voy a poner que fue (?). Le he impreso semanas a esta historia, la termine de escribir ayer en la noche y hoy la edite todo lo posible, lo hice mientras almorzaba así que esta suculenta (?). Ok, no lo sé, pero espero que les guste, a mi… me agrado.

Voy a volver a pedir perdón por los errores de ortografía. No los veo, pero se que están ahí. Ya he leído esto unas quince veces o más, pero verán, cuando yo misma escribo algo y lo leo muchas veces llego hasta a memorizar parte del texto, lo que hace que cuando lea me salte palabras y por consiguiente errores, lo siento mucho, intento perfeccionar todo. Si notan un error muy bestial, por favor díganmelo por ask, juro que voy a agradecer mucho.

Por ultimo en esta advertencia quiero dar las gracias (esto debería ir arriba) a todos mis lectores. No recuerdo el Url de todos, pero que sepan que los amo mucho y que son mi inspiración 3 (abajo voy a dejar agradecimientos más explícitos).

Besos a todos y ¡aquí les dejo esta mierda!

* * *

**Las Deidades.**

Loki baja las escaleras principales, de dos en dos, tan rápido como puede y dejando tras de si un rastro mágico perceptible, lleva cubierto el rostro de una fina capa de sudor y tiene marcado bajo los ojos el rastro de cansancio, la velocidad lo despeina y el aire le infla la ropa cuando da cada salto, a simple vista Loki parece afanado, como ha parecido afanado hace poco menos de dos semanas, corre de lado a lado como si no hubiese mañana y siempre va cargado de esa expresión impasible, esa expresión que no deja nada que pensar.

Todos saben que anda afanado por algo, pero nadie atina al que ni al porque.

Loki no tiene tiempo para pensar si su conducta actual da para dejar inquietos a los que lo rodean (es más, no lo ha pensado nunca ni lo va a pensar). De momento tiene que revisarlo todo de nuevo, todo lo que ha hecho en las últimas treinta y dos horas, tiene que cerciorase de que todo esta perfecto, así que a mitad de la escalera, volando de escalón en escalón, su concentración en tan pura como el agua del mar de reino eterno.

Al parecer las escaleras pasan la primera prueba, cada escalón tiene el rastro mágico que Loki dejo en la noche, así que el príncipe se da por satisfecho cuando aterriza en el suelo finalmente y deja volar la mirada por el ascendente recorrido. _Lo logre. _Pero solo es una pequeña parte.

Loki ha regado hechizos por un cuarto del total del palacio, los hechizos varían en relación al material del que están hechas las cosas que tiene que hechizar, y tiene que hechizarlo todo. No es una tarea fácil. El metal requiere un hechizo diferente a la madera, así que ha tenido que hechizar hasta seis veces un solo baúl, intentando atinar a cada pieza, a cada engranaje y a cada tapa de madera.

Las escaleras que acaba de bajar han sido su mayor creación.

¿Quién iba a saber que debajo de la piedra hubo madera con clavos y también unos adornos de oro? Loki padeció las escaleras hasta el desespero. Por último y después de escudriñar libros mientras hechizaba otras cosas tuvo que darse por vencido e ir a preguntar al arquitecto real, ahí confirmo todas sus dudas, aunque se gano un par de miradas extrañadas por preguntar.

Valieron las miradas extrañas.

Después de haber cruzado las escaleras tres veces Loki confirma que la primera fase del hechizo esta listo, mucho tuvo que probar y fracasar, muchas medidas erradas y muchos hechizos desfavorables, pero al final dio el resultado añorado. _Cincuenta centímetros de madera, cuatro clavos, treinta o veintisiete centímetros de piedra maciza, plata bañada en oro por dos libras. _Loki memorizó los datos en cada escalón, por un momento piensa que tal vez no va a olvidarlo nunca.

Ahora faltan las estatuas del templo del octavo piso en la torre norte. Loki toma aire y emprende marcha, corre, toma atajos que el castillo le ha enseñado en estos últimos días y finalmente llega, los ojos de los dioses le traspasan la cabeza y le escudriñan la columna vertebral. Muchas veces Loki ha sentido que los dioses que alaban los asgardianos tienen algo en contra de él, así que el día que supo que tenia que hechizar sus estatuas les rindió una oración de poco más de una hora en la que les conto detalladamente cada uno de sus planes con la esperanza de que no se vengaran de él por hechizar sus representaciones en el templo.

Aun siente miedo de que lo hagan, así que para sentirse un poco más seguro se arrodilla frente a cada estatua antes de comprobar los hechizos, y ora.

_-Oh Deidad de los vientos, acompaña mi suplica con tu aliento_

_Vive en mis pulmones, tu, alma de la vida de los dioses-_

Loki comprueba el primer hechizo satisfactoriamente mientras canta el himno de rigor a los dioses del templo, se arrodilla frente al segundo.

_-Oh Deidad de las aguas, limpia mi ser con tus lágrimas_

_Late en el corazón mio, tu, fluye en mí ser como un rio-_

La voz de Loki llena el recinto sagrado y lo hace sentir menos solo en la profundidad de los ojos sin pupila de las estatuas de sus dioses, el segundo también esta bien, así que Loki se arrodilla frente al tercero.

-_Oh Deidad de la tierra, hazme tan fuerte como tus piedras_

_Mora en mis carnes y huesos, tu, madre de todo y semiento-_

La antigua estatua lo observa con rostro duro y Loki a contra de su voluntad vuelve a hacer el hechizo, también memorizo cada material con el que se construyó cada estatua, así que no tarde en atinar a los hechizos correctos –_¡gélio kassíteros!_- al final lamenta haber interrumpido el cantico y lo renueva, esta vez de rodillas frente a la cuarta estatua.

-_Oh Deidad de los fuegos, funde en tus llamas mis miedos_

_Acompáñame en la mirada, tu, luz de cada mañana- _

Loki termina con la cuarta, el hechizo es correcto y ahora solo le restan dieciséis estatuas más.

Las revisa una por una, a cada una le rinde culto, a la madre, al padre, al guerrero, a la sabiduría, a la noche y al día, a la tormenta y al paz, canta y repasa los hechizos, ora entre alabanzas y finalmente cuando llega frente a la estatua de la deidad del amor se detiene porque le falta aire.

Entona el final del himno en voz baja y se arrodilla, el hechizo es correcto, que decir, es brillante. Aun así el cansancio acumulado se vierte sobre sus hombros y Loki se tiende en el piso con los ojos cerrados y absorbiendo el frio de la piedra, esta a punto de caer dormido pero el ímpetu de su corazón en confabulación con la deidad del amor le dan una probada de su medicina, de su enfermedad y su cura.

**Cuando yo sea grande.**

Loki y Thor compartían aposentos cuando eran niños, hace un par de milenios.

Usualmente Frigga o alguna criada mayor que hacía las de nana les narraba una historia antes de dormir y para (de paso) recargarlos de la cultura general asgardiana.

Muchas veces, Frigga terminaba la historia y Thor aun no caía dormido, como esa vez. De hecho, Loki si había caído dormido un poco después de que su madre terminara de contar lo más sangriento de la batalla, pero Thor lo hizo abrir los ojos cuando empezó con la insistente preguntadera _mamá ¿y como eran esos monstruos? ¿Los guerreros tenían miedo? ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Cuándo podre ir yo? _Frigga respondió cada pregunta, describió los monstruos y hablo largamente del honor de morir por el reino, finalmente le explico a Thor que todos los asgardianos cumplen una _mayoría de edad. _En caso de un asgardiano común, pueden presentarse a la corte para ser entrenados, pueden servir como escuderos y ya pueden ir a la guerra.

Más le explico (no sin unas gotas de orgullo materno) que él no cumpliría su mayoría de edad como un asgardiano común. Le hablo de que ese día sería nombrado heredero al trono y le explico sus responsabilidades, le explico también que si lograba superar todas las pruebas seguramente llegaría al trono con el Mjolnir.

Thor dio un suspiro largo de aprobación y empezó a planificar el día de su ceremonia a viva voz y como si fuese medio día.

Loki que llevaba despierto hacía un rato oyó cada capricho de su hermano.

_-_¡Quiero una fiesta muy grande!, que todos se enteren, quiero que haya mucho vino y bufones, mucha comida, ojala empanadas ¡ah si! Y quiero regalos ¡muchos regalos! Quiero que ese día todos celebren conmigo-

Frigga dejo salir varias risas y lo reprendió de mentiras diciéndole que no estaba en edad de pensar en vino, además de que aun faltaban muchos y muchos años para ese día.

Aun así después de que ella se fue y apago la luz de las antorchas, Thor siguió vociferando desde la cama de arriba –_Loki, quiero que ese sea el día más grande de todos los tiempos- _Loki asintió cansadamente desde la cama de abajo, sin poder seguir despierto pero sin poder dormir –_Quiero que ese día hasta el castillo disfrute de mi fiesta, que ría con nosotros, ¡quiero que hasta los días que ya pasaron vivan ese día para verme!-_ Loki bosteza y a sabiendas de que no debe decirlo se permite pensar que su hermano es un presumido mortal, pero sonríe igual, a lo mejor una fiesta así de grande sería inolvidable de verdad.

Las palabras de Thor terminan ahí y Loki sigue despierto, lo llama por su nombre para confirmar si duerme y se incorpora en la cama, se encuentra con el cabello rubio de su hermano, colgando desde la cama de arriba y brillando aun en la oscuridad. Loki cae dormido también, después de un rato, después de pensar en la grandiosa fiesta en la que Thor deposito las últimas gotas de energía de ese día.

En ese entonces Thor tendría lo que son más de tres mil años en Midgard, pero solo contaba con unos ocho o nueve años en realidad, así como Loki solo contaría con seis o siete.

Ahora tienen lo que serían más o menos dieciocho y dieciséis, respectivamente.

Loki se revuelve en el piso del templo, cada vez que decae en su esfuerzo el recuerdo de su infancia y de los deseos de Thor lo persigue cual bestia gigante y lo tragan. El recuerdo pasó de ser vago a ser muy nítido, le sirve como reanimación y lo pone en pie aun cuando su cuerpo deja de brindarle fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Se pone de pie de un salto, esta cayendo la noche, le falta por revisar la primera fase de los hechizos en las habitaciones para huéspedes de las torres cercanas.

**La flor de la juventud.**

Hace exactamente trece días y veintidós horas que se dio el aviso al todo el reino, el ceremonia de iniciación de Thor, príncipe de Asgard y futuro heredero al trono sería en un mes. Iniciación que consiste más que nada en un banquete al que todos están invitados, una entrega de regalos larga como la historia de Bifröst y luego una fiesta para honrar a los dioses antiguos que no tienen nombre.

Loki fue uno de los primeros en saberlo y bueno, en si ya lo sabía. La ceremonia se haría el día del cumpleaños decimo octavo (_midgardianamente _hablando, Thor tendría milenio tras milenio encima realmente) de Thor.

Los quehaceres del día lo distrajeron en su momento, pero Loki anduvo siempre con la sensación de estar olvidando algo importante, la preocupación no lo dejo comer en paz y la ansiedad lo hizo ir a entrenar al crepúsculo, aun así no logro recordar nada de ese asunto tan importante que tenía pendiente.

Una hora antes de la mitad de la noche y después de un sueño con cara de recuerdo se despertó sudando en la cama y gritando internamente. _Maldita sea, ¡¿cómo pude olvidarlo?! _Sin más preámbulo se levanto de la cama y puso manos a la obra.

Desde ese día no ha podido parar un momento, su empresa lo consume y le roba las horas de sueño, lo trastorna, le traiciona su práctica y a veces su ignorancia lo carcome.

Loki ha tenido que leer varios libros que creyó innecesarios por ser de hechizos tan básicos como levitación y explosiones, ha vagado por el castillo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y se ha trazado un mapa de cada torre y cada atajo como tal vez solo Odín podría.

A cambio de todo su empeño su mente lo priva de su poco reposo con sueños demasiado húmedos y con pensamientos subidos de tono cuando menos los necesita.

Loki acaba de pasar a esa etapa de la juventud en que las hormonas explotan de tal forma que la belleza erótica de todo cuanto se mueve por tierra es capaz de moverlo a uno hasta los cimientos. El problema es que a Loki solo parece moverle el piso alguien es especial y no es que se siente especialmente agradado con la situación.

Ya es bastante con llevar a Thor pegado en la frente con los preparativos de su ceremonia como para que sus deseos se centren en él y en la grosera forma en que sus pantalones se dejan caer ligeramente hacia adelante abultándose y pegándose a todo lo torneable.

Loki maldice su suerte mientras revisa los hechizos de las paredes y las camas en los cuartos de invitados. Al parecer todos están bien.

La salida del sol atrapa a Loki en la última habitación por revisar, la luz empieza a despegar rayos amarillos, anaranjados y rosados del cielo a por Asgard y Loki contempla desde la ventana más alta de la torre.

_-Oh Deidad del día, en la jornada que encamino sé mi guía_

_Llévame por buenos senderos, tu, alienta mi paso guerrero-_

Los versos se cantan solos y Loki reacciona frente a su posible perdida de tiempo. Hay que terminar de hechizar el castillo, llenarlo de magia desde las bases y luego repasar todos los hechizos, definitivamente no hay tiempo que perder.

A Loki le queda un poco más de la mitad de tiempo hasta el día fechado y le faltan más de tres cuartas partes de el palacio por hechizar. Decide que va a dejar de dormir, por el bien de su empresa y por el triunfo personal que esta le brindará.

**Noche.**

Los días pasan y Thor deja de sentirse nervioso por su gran día para preocuparse por Loki.

Es verdad que siempre ha sido diferente, pero esta vez ha cruzado límites.

Hace días de Thor no puede localizar a Loki concretamente, siempre esta corriendo de lado a lado y vagando en los lugares mas inverosímiles, los criados cuentan que lo ven en las cocinas y luego en el techo del palacio, que lo ven leer en la biblioteca desesperadamente y que luego esta murmurando cosas frente a las piedras de los salones.

Thor no sabe como hablar con Loki, hay momentos en los que quisiera ir a su cuarto, tenderse en su cama y preguntarle si cree que luce como un heredero al trono y si le parece que la gente verá en él a su próximo rey. A veces Thor siente la necesidad de ver en esos ojos verdes que todo lo pueden y sentir un poco de paz, pero Loki huye, y ya han pasado más de dos semanas.

Cae la noche en Asgard, Thor se acuesta después de un día de crueles entrenamientos y un murmullo mágico le impide cerrar los ojos, ese murmullo lo pone de pie y ese mismo lo hace salir de su cuarto. Ese murmullo toma resistencia y entona un par de versos antes de guiar a Thor hasta su destino:

-_Oh Deidad de la noche, entre tus sombras no me abandones_

_Conforta mis paso en tiniebla, tu, líbrame de cosa horrenda-_

La voz de Thor, grave y profunda rebota en las paredes de piedra de los corredores, corredores que recorre sin sentido, dejando andar los pies. Pronto esta vagando, a mitad de la noche en medio de una sala de reuniones, al principio la oscuridad le impide ver que sucede, luego se encuentra con que Loki esta tendido junto a una pared.

Siente miedo de inmediato, corre y antes de llegar ya ha imaginado todo lo peor, pero no es nada, solo es Loki durmiendo profundamente junto a una pared, se acurruca y pone una mano sobre su hombro, Loki esta frio como el suelo, piensa en alzarlo y envolverlo entre mantas tibias, pero Loki se despierta sobresaltado, dando un grito ahogado y con un rubor feroz sobre las mejillas.

Se aparta, pone una mano sobre la pared y antes de que Thor pueda preguntar cualquier cosa Loki se pone de pie de un salto y dando un agradecimiento acelerado huye a paso ligero.

-¿Qué pasa Loki?-

La pregunta queda sin respuesta, Thor se enfurece contra la nada y contra Loki por actuar sin razón.

Sin pedir permiso de ninguna clase se abre paso fuera del castillo y bajo la fuerza de su atractivo voraz atrapa una chica de cabello negro como la noche y se la lleva a un lugar donde nadie pueda verlos ni nadie pueda oír los gritos que ella ahoga cuando Thor la posee bajo la luz de un par de lunas que no se deciden a desnudar la noche. El retozo dura lo suficiente y lo deja con la mente en blanco el tiempo necesario para volver al castillo a dormir con la ropa puesta y aparentar que nada ha pasado.

Pero pasa y Thor se siente incomodo con no saber lo que Loki hace, aunque algo le indica que aguarde un poco más Thor no sabe aguardar, él es el heredero, vamos perras, él se hace esperar, él tiene el mando, nadie más, ni Loki.

Bueno, tal vez Loki si lo tenga.

**Yo tengo una enfermedad de ti.**

Loki descubrió cuando quiso iniciar el segundo hechizo, que el primero aun no estaba esparcido por todo el castillo y se tomo la molestia de recorrerlo de arriba abajo otra vez.

Paso incluso por su cuarto y por los patios, por los manantiales y el trono, pero no encontró el lugar.

De regreso al punto de partida y con intención de reiniciar el viaje, el lugar faltante brillo por su ridícula obviedad.

Los aposentos de Thor.

Loki husmeó un par de minutos y después de constatar que Thor estaba lo suficientemente ausente por la próxima hora se abrió paso y empezó a murmuras hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

_-¡Gélio métalo!- _Loki tiene que concentrarse en cada cosa a su paso, apuntar con precisión, mover los dedos adecuadamente y por ningún motivo permitir que el cansancio se interponga para arruinar sus encantamientos.

-_¡Xýlino gélio!- _Los aposentos de Thor están mas llenos de cosas inútiles de lo que Loki hubiera preferido, hay ropa regada en lugares imposibles y armas sobre la cama, Loki hechiza cada cosa y de paso organiza lo que puede a su paso, hechiza las paredes y el suelo, las mantas de la cama y el metal de las armas.

Son tantos hechizos que al final Loki a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie, su voluntad no puede resistir, se marea y siente unas repentinas nauseas, su cuerpo le suplica un poco de descanso, uno después de muchas horas sin sueño ni reposo, Loki hechiza por ultimo el marco de la ventana, da dos pasos hacia atrás y negándose el placer de descansar un segundo intenta salir del cuarto, pero tropieza con la cama de Thor.

En su cuarto no habría pasado, Loki puede moverse sin abrir los ojos allí, pero en el cuarto de Thor todo esta fuera de lugar y cuando Loki aterriza sobre el edredón de la cama ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, sus miembros de inmovilizan y la misma magia que lo mantiene vivo lo llama a descansar un momento, el mismo Thor que lo tortura con sus desmedidos antojos, ahora lo abraza indirectamente.

El olor de Thor esta regado en la cama como los hechizos de Loki en el castillo, el aroma hace que Loki se sonroje, que se contraiga sobre su cuerpo y se acurruque en el borde de la cama.

La almohada de Thor es una almohada común, llena de plumas y con un cobertor blanco protector, más esta llena de hechizos que Loki murmuro y de paso esta llena de Thor y ese maravilloso perfume natural suyo, esa esencia masculina que llega y posee todo sin dejar espacio para más. Loki siente debilidad y en vez de recostarse sobre ella la abraza, la pone junto a su pecho y la envuelve con sus piernas _es solo un momento, no pasará nada _Loki cierra los ojos y se ajusta contra la blanda almohada, se aventura a acercar un poco la cara, solo para oler un poco, para llenar sus pulmones de ese pedacito de Thor que no se le puede negar.

-_Oh Deidad de los sueños, cubre mi descanso con tu velo_

_Guíame en el reposo, tu, arrúllame en seno piadoso-_

Después de una plegaría fuera de lugar, los ojos de Loki se volvieron a cerrar.

**Magia.**

Después de un par de horas entrenando en el patio, Frandal le pregunto a Thor por esa vieja hacha con la que alguna vez jugaron y Thor tiene la idea de bajarla desde sus aposentos pues allí fue la ultima vez que la vio, así que sube a toda velocidad las escaleras y abre la puerta de su cuarto de un empujón.

Una avalancha de magia lo recibe, una sensación de tranquilidad inmediata acompañada de una paz interior tan elevada que a Thor se le olvida porque subió hasta allí.

Y Loki.

Esta enrollado en un rincosito de la cama como si tuviese miedo de ocupar mucho espacio, tiene el cabello revuelto y la cabeza enterrada profundamente en una almohada, respira ligeramente y de alguna forma parece pacifico, limpio. Thor siente incluso ternura cuando ve lo pequeño que se ve Loki durmiendo, parece menor y más blanco, más delgado.

Thor se sienta junto a Loki y nota un rubor inquieto sobre sus mejillas, nota que aunque parece estar durmiendo plácidamente algo lo perturba, _como un sueño de esos, 'esos'. _Thor abre la boca pero las palabras no habían nacido siquiera en su garganta, Loki se encoje más sobre si mismo y exhala un suspiro profundo, a Thor se le seca la boca mientras se pone de pie.

Aunque intenta despegar los ojos de Loki, fracasa, primero porque ya no recuerda porque subió hasta allí y segundo porque le inquieta saber que es lo que Loki esta soñando. No se resiste, le quita el cabello que le cubre la cara y descubre que se esta mordiendo los labios y esta frunciendo en ceño delicadamente. Thor le aparta un poco más el cabello y en contra de todos sus deseos Loki abre los ojos y se aparta dando un gemido, Thor se asusta y da un salto hacia atrás.

-Lo siento Loki, no quería desper-

-Gracias-

Y Loki se pone de pie, corre fuera del cuarto y deja solo el fantasma de su presencia en los aposentos. Thor habría podido seguirlo, aprisionarlo, pero no lo hizo, se quedo allí, congelado e inquieto.

Quiso salir y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, quiso ignorar lo que había pasado, pero había algo mágico y nuevo en su habitación que lo ató a la misma, se quedo dentro, tocando las paredes y revisando las cosas que estaban ordenadas, se acostó en la cama, se tendió boca abajo en el lugar donde estuvo Loki, tomo la almohada entre sus brazos y aunque Thor no sabe nada de magia la sintió sobre la piel de las mejillas, sobre el cuello y sobre el pecho, la magia de Loki amarro a Thor en su sitio, le brindo la claridad que las largas horas de sexo y de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo nunca le había podido dar, Thor hayo paz en el rastro de Loki, paz.

**La práctica hace al maestro.**

Dos días separan a Thor de una fiesta apoteósica, trece días lo separan de haber hablado con Loki de forma directa.

Thor ha interrogado sin nada de cuidado a más de la mitad de los criados y tiene veraz información de que Loki no ha dormido por lo menos en siete días. Lo han visto, muchos lo han visto, en medio de la noche, murmurando palabras y moviendo sus manos blancas frente a ollas de la cocina, frente a las copas de oro, lo han visto en el templo, arrodillado frente a cada estatua, cantando como si fuera rutina. Hay algunos criados incluso más atrevidos que afirman que lo han visto tendiéndose en el suelo, murmurando palabras en otros idiomas y luego poniéndose de pie para volver a acostarse metros más allá. Incluso un día Odín lo vio, y luego toda la guardia real, trepado en el techo de la torre principal, al parecer muy concentrado recitando algo, lo han visto por todas partes e incluso afirman haber oído su voz entre las paredes, bajo los suelos y debajo de las aguas.

Pero ese día, por fin Loki parece retornar a la normalidad, va vestido con la ropa ligera del entrenamiento, tiene el cabello recogido y da vueltas por todo el patio y por la armería, también parece recitar algunas palabras de vez en vez, pero es evidente que va a tener que someterse a una practica matutina regular y establecer de nuevo contacto con la comunidad.

Faltan dos días y Thor en medio de una furia mal disimulada exigió a todo cuanto pudo citar a que estuviera en el entrenamiento de hoy.

La idea es fundar algo de respeto, Thor quiere enseñarles un poco de Mjolnir.

En realidad Thor sabe (ha tenido que imaginar que habla con Loki y que este le dice esas cosas, pues es el único que atina a ellas con precisión) que tiene algo de miedo de que el pueblo no lo vea como un posible soberano, así que quiere dar el último show como _el niño _para que todos sepan que se puede esperar _del hombre. _

Cito a Loki también. Faltaba más.

_-Oh Deidad de las guerras, dame tu fuerza en brazos y piernas_

_Alienta mi corazón en batalla, tu, energía de mi arma-_

Thor toma aire, deja el miedo en las escaleras y se une a maestro de armas de Asgard que empieza a dirigir el entrenamiento y a planear las justas.

Era de esperarse, Thor aplasta a todos de las más diversas formas.

A unos los atrapa bajo el poder de sus rayos, a otros los alinea con la pared de un solo golpe, los combates no terminan de iniciar cuando acaban y la gente se maravilla de la vitalidad del príncipe. Pronto acaba con casi todos, los tres guerreros le miden una batalla reñida y al final cuando Frandal baja un segundo la guardia Thor se apunta la penúltima victoria.

Solo falta Loki.

Thor azoto con todos, pero Loki no se ha presentado a la batalla y es porque parece muy ocupada intercambiando risitas amables con el hechicero de la corte.

-¿Acaso te acobardas, hermano?-

Loki le clava los ojos en el entrecejo, le hace un agujero, lo traspasa y luego se digna a mirarlo a los ojos superfluamente.

-No me siento muy dispuesto, Thor-

En realidad se le nota la indisposición, tiene unas ojeras profundas, y en realidad si parece incluso un poco enfermo, más el hechicero real le de un empujón y Loki da un paso adelante.

-Vamos príncipe-

Y Thor sonríe.

-No te deshonres hermano-

La batalla comienza, Thor sabe que acaba de ofenderlo.

Nunca Loki había sido más diestro antes, todos lo notan, sobretodo Thor quien es el que trata de esquivar la potencia de cantidades de hechizos ametrallados desde el lugar en que Loki decidió atacar.

Son más que trucos refinados y un par de golpes de mentiras, Thor siente el peligro detrás de la nuca cada vez que ve venir un golpe. Aun así Loki no deja de parece decaído, parece volátil, como si el viento lo pudiera arrastrar de un soplo, mantiene unas posturas limpias y elegantes, pero Thor siente que se ve un poco vaporoso, como si se fuera a borrar de un momento a otro. Cosa totalmente opuesta a sus encantamientos, son tan materiales y rápidos que Thor tiene poco chance de usar el Mjolnir, los colores varían y la voz de Loki acompaña cada uno con una graciosa sincronización.

Al poco tiempo de empezar Thor entiende que es imposible llegar hasta Loki sin ser tocado por algún hechizo, así que recurre a lo que es bueno. La fuerza bruta. Un golpe en el suelo con el martillo y la tierra tiembla bajo los pies de Loki, se abren grietas que fragmentan el terreno y la onda hace que Loki salga suspendido hacia atrás unos momentos antes de aterrizar boca arriba unos metros atrás. _Es hora de acabar con esto._ Thor corre en dirección a Loki que no da señal de incorporarse sino hasta que la mitad del camino.

Entonces Thor ve algo más en esos ojos verdes, ve magia, no la oye de los labios de Loki sino que la presiente por su mirada y por el fuego del que esta cargada, Loki apoya las plantas de manos y pies en la tierra, Thor esta a tan solo dos metros, los espectadores retienen el aire, y el hechicero deja salir una risita.

Una risita.

Es lo último que oye Thor antes de suspenderse en el aire.

El tiempo se detiene cuando un puño de roca y tierra solida se disparan desde el suelo que Thor estaba por pisar, la reacción es demasiado tardía y el golpe le llega en oleadas de dolor debajo de la mandíbula, suelta el Mjolnir y el aire lo transporta un momento, luego la caída es cruel, hay una roca debajo de su cuello y luego el negro le cubre los ojos.

Cuando Thor abre los ojos siente el sabor de la sangre en la boca y lo primero que ve son de nuevo esos ojos verdes, Loki esta acurrucado junto a él, mirándolo con esos ojos enormes.

-Perdiste-

No oculta la dicha, Thor le regala una sonrisa adolorida y Loki lo pone de pie. Siguen en el campo de entrenamiento, la gente comienza a dispersarse y pasan cerca los concejeros del rey y las personalidades de la corte.

-¿Estás bien?-

Thor oye la pregunta de lejos y tiene a Loki junto a si, pero asiente, solo tiene que tomar una ducha. Loki lo suelta y da un par de pasos, gira para mirarlo, como si temiera que se fuera a derrumbar y Thor siente la necesidad de alardear de su fuerza.

-Vamos Loki, fue solo un montón de tierra, estoy bien-

-Me alegro-

Esa no era la respuesta que Thor esperaba, quería un poco de sarcasmo, alguna ironía, una broma o algo así, pero Loki parece sentir de verdad haberle hecho daño. Thor no puede evitar sentirse culpable por todas las veces que hirió a Loki sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Thor formula una o dos frases pero antes de decirlas Loki corre, se adentra en un pasillo que Thor sabe, solo conduce a la caballeriza, se extraña, pero se marcha, con la dignidad que puede reunir y preguntándose en que momento Loki practico tanto para ser tan fuerte.

**Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, el juego esta por empezar.**

El camino a las caballerizas no es muy frecuentado por otra persona más que el encargado de los caballos, así que Loki trepa por la trampilla sobre el segundo establo fácilmente, corre dentro del pasillo que se abre y sale detrás de la estatua del tercer piso en la torre sur, cerciorándose de no ser visto atraviesa una habitación desocupada, busca la tabla lisa entre las piedras, la corre y de un salto limpio aterriza en su habitación.

Loki ha aprendido a usar los caminos más diversos atreves del castillo con toda la intensión de ahorrar tiempo. Hasta ahora ha salido bien.

Cuando su criado llega, Loki ya esta limpio y ansioso por vestirse, se ajusta la ropa rápidamente y baja como un suspiro las escaleras principales para llegar al salón del trono.

Si bien todo el castillo ha sido encantado en el salón del trono esta la llave de mecanismo, esta la ficha que desata la reacción en cadena, así que todos los estudios y la atención de Loki se fijan en los escalones bajo los pies del padre de todos y en el suelo donde los bullosos miembros de concejo hablan fervientemente.

La conversación le es indiferente, su presencia es aceptada y agradecida. Loki utiliza todos los factores a su favor y entonces se concentra en hacer el plan maestro, tiene toda una fiesta por planear y su mejor broma por ejecutar con precisión.

Lo primero es planear el lugar de los invitados o más bien predecir donde Frigga los ubicaría en la magna celebración, Loki cabila un momento, da un par de vueltas y cuando finalmente se hace un plano de donde los invitados van a descansar sus anatomías se preocupa por las mesas, los criados, la comida, los adornos, los soldados, el trono, los regalos, él mismo y finalmente, lo más difícil de todo; Thor.

_Thor._

Quien sabrá donde su irregular espíritu y su mente defectuosa lo harán ir a parar. Loki se da cuenta que el mayor problema es que necesita que Thor se ubique en un lugar especifico por lo menos unos treinta segundos, y señores, estamos hablando de una fiesta sin precedentes, chicas _follables _y _lameculos _por todas partes, Loki no puede imaginarse a Thor quieto, lo imagina revuelto con toda la gente, hablando, gritando, moviendo el cabello para que todo el mundo lo vea, presumiendo con el Mjolnir y ligando por ahí, todo, lo imagina bañándose en el centro del salón pero no imagina la forma una forma no-mágica de inmovilizarlo y pedirle que aguarde un momento.

Loki por un segundo se arrepiente de todo su esfuerzo, luego recapacita y piensa que aunque tenga que hacer el hechizo más complicado de su larga y adolecente vida debe lograr lo viene haciendo o será una ridiculez haber invertido tanto tiempo y haberse partido la espalda tan aguerridamente.

Las ideas son escasas, así que Loki se toma el tiempo de revisar el campo de batalla antes de cualquier cosa, su mente de vez en vez le suelta ideas cansadas y bobas, cosas sin sentido, algunas cosas divertidas, algunas no tanto. Cuando se decide a ir a la biblioteca a leer un par de libros o a preguntarle al hechicero su mente hormonal se abre paso con sus más bajas pasiones y Loki sin tener intensión real, queda de pie en medio del camino al trono, congelado por sus imágenes mentales.

_¿Necesitas a Thor quieto? Amárralo Loki, amárralo a la cama, quítale la ropa, respira contra su cuello, lámele los hombros, muérdele los labios ¿necesitas a Thor quieto? Haz un hechizo para que pierda el control y lo controles tu, manipúlalo, mete tus manos dentro de su pantalón Loki, frótate contra su abdomen ¿necesitas a Thor quieto? Tíralo al piso y tócalo, tócalo Loki y pídele que te toque, que te toque bajo la ropa, que te muerda._

_Mierda._

Las pupilas se dilatan y Loki tiembla cuando su mente le trae a Thor y lo riega por su piel, se aterroriza un poco, se excita el doble, se carga de deseo y se ruboriza sin querer. Un par de miembros del concejo notan la turbación de Loki pero pretenden no hacerlo, el príncipe exhala acaloradamente y sin querer recuerda, _oh si, _porque se siente muy bien recordar.

Recuerda que Thor lo despertó cuando estaba soñando con él, lo despertó junto a la pared y todos los dioses lo libren, en su sueño Thor lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, le susurraba cosas al oído, le lamia el cuello y le tocaba la cara interna las piernas _¿quieres saber lo que se siente Loki? ¡Si, quiero!... quiero Thor, quiero… ¿aquí? ¡Ya! _Y entonces fue cuando sintió la mano de Thor sobre el hombro, estaba tibio y su sueño Thor le lamia los hombros, pero despertó y Thor de hecho si estaba ahí. Huyó. Pero se sintió tan bien que Thor estuviera ahí, se sintió bien, como la siguiente vez, cuando soñó que Thor le quitaba la ropa y bajaba sus manos hasta apretarle las nalgas, el rubor de Loki crece, el recuerdo sigue, Thor descansa todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, le hace abrir las piernas, se le eriza a piel y tiene que morderse los labios cuando Thor le lame un pezón, y luego el otro, en círculos, succionando, mordiendo débilmente, el cabello se riega sobre la cara de Loki, y Thor lo retira con la mano, luego lo vuelve a retirar, el contacto es demasiado vivo y Loki abre los ojos, en efecto Thor lo esta mirando. Aun faltaba mucho trabajo también, así que Loki agradeció y se fue. Agradeció porque se sintió bien todo lo que Thor hizo en su sueño.

Loki se muerde los labios y da media vuelta cuando siente la erección dentro del pantalón. Se había prometido no masturbarse para no perder tiempo y no gastar energía pero no sabe si podrá resistirlo más. Thor cada vez es más usual, más erótico y más salvaje.

-¿Qué haces hijo?-

La voz de Odín llena el recinto y Loki se tensa, el emoción decrece.

-_Oh Deidad de la calma, mantéeme en la hora aciaga_

_Presenta tuya la barrera, tu, de mis palabras curandera-_

La oración es muda, Loki canta mentalmente y se anima a responder con _franqueza_.

-Pensaba en los preparativos de pasado mañana padre, pensé en ayudarle a mamá-

La voz de Loki suena _anormalmente _normal para su bullente estado, su rostro es una mascara perfecta, Odín le regala una sonrisa.

-Estupendo-

Loki da su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír serenamente, luego se marcha como alma que lleva el diablo.

Para los que no saben, Loki tiene que confirmar los hechizos de todo un palacio que apropósito parece construido para gigantes de hielo por lo in-asgardiamente absurdo que resulta, así que se marcha a su ardua labor, intentando por todos los medio olvidar sus fantasías con Thor.

Ya tendrá tiempo de eso después.

**What the fuck? (el origen de la expresión, crónica narrada por Thor el-heredero-perras Odinson)**

La decisión de seguir a Loki es tomada por Thor después de tomar el baño después del entrenamiento y es ejecutada después de que Loki sale del salón de trono.

No es tan fácil como parece.

En un momento Loki parece caminar solamente por un pasillo, tocando las paredes, sonriendo satisfecho y al siguiente, cuando voltea la esquina de repente no esta. _Infeliz_. A Thor le toma de a cuarenta minutos o una hora volver a ubicar a Loki cada una de las veces en que este desaparece como por arte de su negra magia.

Pero Thor (a excepción de las desapariciones y de que esta recorriendo todo el castillo) no encuentra nada raro en la conducta como tal de Loki, no lo ve tendido en el piso, ni murmurando cosas como poseído por algún espíritu de sus antepasados como aseguraban los criados. Solamente lo ve caminar por todas partes y perderse en la nada eventualmente.

_No es tan raro._

Aun así Loki se vuelve tan impredecible que a Thor se le hace divertida la cosa esa de perseguirlo, así que le da la media noche siguiéndole el paso.

Cosa rara, el último episodio de su persecución es ver a Loki entrar al salón del trono, justamente el lugar donde había empezado a perseguirlo. Thor es a veces bastante Thor-pe, pero al punto de tener la ligereza de abrir la puerta descubriendo que ha estado persiguiendo a Loki, no. Así que aguarda intranquilo en la puerta, temiendo que Loki desapareciera dentro como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche.

Pasa un buen rato, Thor no oye nada fuera de lo normal hasta que el sonido de un cuerpo rendirse al suelo en el interior del salón lo sorprende. Medita mucho antes de entrar, se figura cosas horribles y hasta incluso piensa que es posible que Loki haya caído dormido a mitad del recinto.

Cuando abre la puerta vencido por su curiosidad descubre que así es.

Esta vez no se toma tiempo de nada y toma a Loki entre sus brazos, cuando piensa en ubicarlo en algún lugar para que este más cómodo solo se encuentra con el trono, así que lo recuesta en el trono finalmente. Cuando lo suelta Loki jadea. Thor se marea un poco por el sonido, pero reacciona lo suficientemente rápido cuando ve que Loki esta a punto de despertar, antes que su hermano abriera los ojos, Thor ya estaba cubierto por el respaldo de la silla real.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Loki parece perplejo y Thor se muerde la lengua para no reírse. Un momento después Loki esta de pie dando unas vueltas tímidas por el salón, como si temiera encontrarse con alguien. No lo hace, así que vuelve al mismo lugar de done Thor lo había levantado momentos atrás.

Los ojos de Thor se asoman por el lateral del espaldar de la silla y entonces se ilumina todo el lugar. La luz es verde y amarilla, roja y plateada, azul y violeta. Toda sale de los dedos de Loki, sus manos están apoyadas en el suelo, en la roca fría de donde se desprende la luz.

-¿Qué coñ…?-

Las formas sonoras mueren cuando el espectáculo visual es tan cegador. El cabello de Loki se esparce en el aire, su ropa se ondula ante los rayos de luz y la piedra brilla como si fuera esmeralda y no piedra bruta. El sonido del hechizo es apenas audible y Loki parece tan concentrado que combina con la luz y sus formas como si fueran uno.

Los colores golpean las piedras de las paredes y el techo, se mezclan entre ellos y se refractan graciosamente, se pegan a la piel de Loki, se riegan como agua por el piso, cubre todo el salón y brillan cada vez más, más fuertes, más colores, más calidez. La magia incluso lo cubre a él, que por un momento se llena de colores como Loki.

Dura varios minutos el show y Thor no se mueve de su sitio, aun cuando termina y Loki suspira glorioso mientras se marcha Thor es incapaz de moverse.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar que la magia era tan hermosa, jamás se había detenido a pensar porque Loki siempre había sido su favorito para todo, y entonces llegan esas luces magnificas y todos esos colores. Thor siente que con Mjolnir y todo lo demás no ha hecho nada con su vida.

**Ahora solo falta esperar el fin del mundo.**

-¡Las mesas no van pegadas a las paredes!- Frigga corre de lado a lado -¡¿Dónde esta el espacio para la guardia?! ¡¿Dónde están los que limpian las armaduras?! ¡Todos aquí, ya!-

Loki observa desde un rincón con ojos felinos los movimientos de todos, es tanta su concentración que después de un rato pareciera que todos hacen lo que él quiere que hagan, así que las mesas quedan ubicadas como él lo imagino, los soldados donde él los puso mentalmente y la comunidad donde debería. Loki bendice su ingenio y su buena intuición con respecto a su madre.

La teoría de Loki es que Thor salió a Odín y él salió a Frigga.

Odín es festivo y aunque ya es algo otoñal, parece aplaudir las locuras de Thor ocasionalmente, como si le recordaran sus andanzas. En cambio Frigga es más reposada, más callada y más amiga de los libros en los que Odín ha ido a buscar refugio después de tanta vida.

Este bien, Loki no puede negar que por poco nace niña. No es que su parecido con Frigga sea tal, o que sea amigo del color rosa o algo por el estilo. Es solo que la genética de Odín se ve completamente densa en Thor, de tal palo tal astilla. Loki en cambio es mas enjuto y moreno de lo que los genes de su padre dictan, esta bien, que Thor saque los músculos y las hormonas, Loki saco el cerebro y el carácter, ja-ja perras.

Al final, el salón del trono le hace honor y dignidad a lo que Loki había planeado el día anterior mientras vanamente intentaba espantar a Thor de su mente, así que se marcha antes de que la noche caiga, con el firme deseo de dar otra vuelta por el castillo, solo por sentirse orgulloso de su obra, y bueno, finalmente esperar que amanezca en el gran día de su hermano.

**En la cueva (Loki care-empanada).**

Es verdad que Thor intento saber más sobre lo que Loki estaba haciendo, pero es que la noche víspera de su fiesta le borro todo rastro de interés por alguien que no fuese él mismo.

Todos los criados se movían entre los pasillos en la avanzada noche y Thor definitivamente se convenció de que su evento sería cósmicamente espectacular, sabía que en las cocinas habían empezado a cocinar desde la mañana anterior, sabía que todos los guerreros habían enviado a pulir sus armaduras y sabía que se habían convocado los mejores bardos del reino para que cantarán en honor a su mayoría de edad.

El único ser con pies sobre tierra solida y bajo el cielo que había sido capaz de burlase de él abiertamente había sido Loki. Antes de ir a dormir Thor lo había encontrado caminando rumbo a la torre occidente, él por su parte volvía del herrero, que había hecho un trabajo excepcional con su yelmo, planteado y brillante como las lunas. Thor estaba más que orgulloso, hasta que Loki paso e hizo con sus manos largas la mímica de tener alas junto a las orejas y dejo salir esa risa de '_es-ridículo-Thor-sigue-intentando'. _

-¡Al menos yo no soy una vaca!-

-Como digas pajarito-

Y otra vez esa risita, Thor se enfurruño tanto que cuando llego a su cuarto tiro el yelmo al piso y dio muchas vueltas furiosas murmurando en contra de su hermano y estrellándose contra las paredes _que se jodan a ese degenerado care-brocoli, mi yelmo es glorioso y digno de todo un príncipe _Thor lanzo las almohadas fuera de la cama y se airó tanto que termino desnudo saltando sobre la cama _idiota, niñito, ¿qué sabrá él sobre un yelmo? Que se quede con sus trucos y sus cuernos largos, 'blah-blah-blah yo soy Loki y nunca seré rey, hago trucos de niña y me puedo burlar de ti Thor' ¡Por favor! _Para sentir más la viveza de la situación Thor se rodeo con la capa roja que sería digno de usar desde el día siguiente y siguió murmurando cosas a las piedras, ruborizado de la ira _Es que no entiendo como se atreve, estoy a pocas horas de ser el centro de atención de medio cosmos y llega él con su cara de pan a burlarse de mi ¡de mi! Mal-nacida puta ¿qué se cree? _En medio de su acaloro rabioso Thor nota que de hecho no tiene encendida ninguna antorcha y que su cuarto esta apenas débilmente iluminado por un par de lunas crecientes y una llena, cierra los ojos, ni que necesitara luz, él brilla por si solo _no como ese Loki tengo-cuernos-de-vaca, claro esta _la oscuridad de la noche le hace sentir un poco adormilado, la vanidad de amanecer brillante lo jala de la capa y Thor vuelve a trepar encima de la cama, se queda allí de pie, inerte, mirando al frente y pensando en Loki _pero que arrogante, debería felicitarme y darme palmadas en la espalda, decir que esa orgulloso de ser mi hermano, pero no, perra, se ríe de mi, animal _el instinto vence a Thor y antes de terminar de maldecir se encuentra masturbándose, sin estar pensando en nada aparentemente, medio erecto, deseoso _mañana te veré Loki, te humillarás ante mi, tendrás que darme un regalo y decirme palabras bonitas, haré que digas algo sobre mi yelmo putita, ya verás _la erección se manifiesta por fin y Thor deja de insultar un momento para darse placer a si mismo.

Se toca mucho, se toca como un príncipe, _elegantemente_. Desde muy abajo, con las dos manos, hasta arriba, hasta sacar gotas de pre-seminal y jadear, abre más piernas, deja la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, la capa no re resiste a la gravedad y su miembro se opone totalmente, con una mano se toca los testículos y con otra se dibuja soles en la punta, se escribe palabras con los dedos _yelmo, alas, pajarito _y murmura cosas sin sentido _¿Quién cree que es? Mañana será mi gloria y las alas del color de la luna y uuuuuuhmm siiiiii, yaaa veras imbécil ñaaasssiii _el ritmo se acelera, Thor aprieta un poco más, las goticas se riegan tibias por su miembro, combatiendo el frio nocturno y dejando a Thor con los vellos de la espalda erizados y un rubor extraño sobre las mejillas, desliza los dedos ayudado del pre-seminal y deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo, el cabello le hace cosquillas sobre las mejillas y ahora ve su propia erección sonrosada mezclada con sus cabellos rubios que se atraviesan, un poco de viento frio entra por la ventana, revuelve su capa y esta rosa la piel de Thor simulando las carisias de un amante, un gemido se le escapa y el orgasmo llega casi enseguida, sin previo aviso, muy rápido, robándole un grito grave. Thor apenas tiene tiempo de apartar la capa con el miedo de marcharla _la tengo que lucir limpia mañana, hasta Loki va a sentir envidia de lo bien que me voy a ver _el semen termina de salir, moja un poco la cama, esta caliente y Thor se relame los labios cuando el orgasmo termina completamente.

Al final hasta cambia la sabana de su cama y deja la capa doblada antes de acostarse.

Ya dentro de la cama, su ira apenas se ha apaciguado un poco _tonto Loki_ se duerme enfurruñado y hecho un ovillo en la cama, en el mismo lugar donde Loki había caído dormido días antes.

**El apocalipsis.**

Loki se despierta alterado y sudando de miedo a las cuatro de la mañana. Hace semanas no duerme y es curioso como su cuerpo parece haber perdido el habito, se despierta cada par de horas inquieto y sintiendo que ha dormido demasiado y que va a despertar cuando la fiesta haya terminado.

Decide que puede dormir un poco más, parpadea y alguien abre su cuarto con violencia.

-Arriba príncipe, la fiesta esta por comenzar-

El sol ya esta saliendo y Loki jura para si mismo que solo cerro los ojos a las cuatro de la mañana y los abrió a los dos segundos a las siete. _Mierda. _

El criado lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, lo desnuda, lo envuelve en toallas y lo lleva a los estanques, lo apura mientras se baña y lo seca mientras van de camino a sus aposentos. Una vez allí deja junto a él su atuendo indicado.

-Me puedo vestir solo-

El criado lo observa unos segundos y luego se marcha haciendo una reverencia profunda.

El momento en que Loki se viste, parece ser el único momento de paz universal para todo ese día, una vez ataviado deja salir el suspiro eterno antes de lanzarse al océano de la fiesta.

Cuando Loki baja las escaleras la celebración parece haber empezado hace siglos, la gente se aglomera como manada en desorden entre las columnas y los corredores, murmuran, ríen, cantan y llenan el aire de satisfacción, Loki esta a punto de atravesar el camino principal y ocupar su lugar cerca del trono, pero una mano fuerte y rápida lo jala hacia un rincón.

-Muy buenos días Thor- Loki no tiene que mirarle la cara, el vacío de su estomago reconocería las manos de Thor en cualquier parte.

-Dímelo Loki…- La voz es necesitada, casi sumisa, Loki tiene que girar a mirar y chocar contra la mirada baja de Thor.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Luzco como el heredero al trono?-

Y lo peor es que parece inseguro.

_Este Thor hijo de puta._

Loki tiene que darse un momento para hacerse el interesante y desesperar a Thor, pero la verdad es que la respuesta es obvia. Thor luce una armadura que lo hace ver tan varonil que Loki siente un temblor indigno en las rodillas, lleva el cabello cepillado y ajustado en una trenza liviana en la parte de atrás, una barba de niño que se vuelve hombre y al final de todo la capa, _padre de todos, _la capa roja, lo hace brillar, Loki siente ganas de exagerar y cubrirse los ojos, la capa lo hace ver más alto, mas fuerte y desde luego lo proclama noble, poderoso.

A Loki le dan ganas de lamer a Thor, de frotarse contra él.

Así que lo dice.

-Luces como un heredero Thor, si fueras menos idiota _te follaría_-

Sarcasmo, Loki _debe_ hacerlo.

Thor le regala una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, luego le pone una mano en el hombro a Loki.

-¿Incluido el yelmo?-

-No es tan malo ser un pajarito, Thor, además serás un pajarito lleno de regalos para la noche-

-Seré un hombre en la noche, Loki-

-Los dioses me libren-

Thor se pone el yelmo y antes de dar aviso le regala un abrazo fugaz a Loki, un apretón rápido y eso es todo, suficiente como para pegar a Loki al suelo.

-Ya es hora hermano-

-Claro…- Loki esboza una sonrisa de mentiras mientras Thor lo arrastra al corredor principal, los aplausos y ovaciones son ensordecedoras, la oleada de gente los golpea enérgicamente, Thor esta en su estado más puro, más salvaje, Loki quiere sentarse y dejar que todo empiece, tal vez echar una siesta.

Las fiestas de Asgard no se comparan con ninguna celebración en todo el cosmos. Perras, ellos son dioses, saben hacer las cosas.

El nombramiento de Thor es más espectacular que los mas locos pensamientos de Loki, las chicas lloran, los hombres gritan el nombre de su futuro rey y Thor esta sonriendo cuando se pone de pie y Odín lo bendice, Loki traga amargo desde su puesto a la izquierda del trono, su sonrisa es más adorable de lo que alguna vez haya querido.

-¡Que corra el alcohol!- una voz anónima lo exige y los criados inundan el salón con barriles enormes. La cerveza es espesa y negra, el vino es aromático y frutal. La comida parece ser más de la que los campos pueden producir y la gente hace tanto escandalo que Loki jura que los sueños de Thor se cumplen y que todo el universo se entera.

Luego empieza la música, los pies se mueven a un solo ritmo las voces suben el volumen y todo se vuelve un caos colorido y en movimiento que Loki observa desde su puesto y con poca intención de integrarse, las caderas se agitan, los cabellos y el sudor se revuelven, el espectáculo sería incluso voluptuoso si no fuera porque toda la voluptuosidad se la come Thor, bebiendo y calificando chicas con Frandal, observando todo con los ojos entrecerrados y concentrado como esta en su tarea de ser _hombre. _

Loki no le puede quitar los ojos de encima, se nota que han bañado a Thor, que lo han perfumado e incluso vestido de tal forma que todo debe orbitar en su contorno, ni siquiera Odín parece tan brillante arriba en el trono, ni el vino ni la música. Thor es el centro, el motivo, el alma.

Pronto hasta Odín saca a bailar a Frigga y se unen al calor del pueblo, la música se oye más allá de Bifröst, el vino es más fuerte y la comida más sabrosa. Él único asocial que se da el lujo de pensar en un hechizo para crear una burbuja de silencio es Loki, que no se mueve del trono y que en su reposada indiferencia deja a sus admiradoras sin aire, Loki no lo sabe y no lo nota de momento, pero esta robando suspiros _esos ojos verdes _esta creando fantasías _tiene los labios rojos de beber _y esta alimentando tentaciones _¿por qué no querrá salir a bailar? _Al final una chica se anima, mediana nobleza, belleza suficiente, Thor ya le había puesto los ojos encima.

Trepa las escaleras con habilidad dejando una graciosa ondulación a cada paso que da, Loki la observa sin mirarla, desde arriba, sin pensar en ella, mirando a Thor que esta a unos pasos y la mira con inquietud.

-Buenos días príncipe-

La chica lo saca de un ensueño de mentiras, Loki tarda en notar que le están hablando a él.

-Buenos días _mylady_-

Loki no es tan poco conocedor de arte del coqueteo como para pasar por alto que la chica se muerde los labios, Loki no se inmuta, no porque le desagrade la chica, es solo que le es indiferente.

-Me preguntaba si su majestad me honraría con una pieza-

Originalmente los chicos sacan a bailar a las chicas, no al revés. A Loki le parece simpático que la chica quisiera salvarlo de su aburrimiento, supone que no lo va a lograr, pero se deja tomar de la mano y desciende del trono, la abraza por la cintura y deja salir algunos pasos comunes, uno que otro más elaborado y de vez en vez un sonrisa cortes. La chica se sonroja e intercambia algunas palabras de rutina _que bonita fiesta, muchos invitados, delicioso vino blah blah blah que guapo estás_ y todas esas cosas, Loki responde sin afán y se encuentra disfrutando del momento, aunque no propiamente atraído por la chica o interesado en ella.

-Muchas gracias su majestad-

Loki se inclina como respuesta a la despedida y pronto se deja absorber por el gentío, las chicas se pelean por su abrazo y Loki responde cortésmente, bailando con sutileza y bebiendo un poco de vino cuando su padre no lo esta viendo, incluso, por instantes, olvidándose de Thor.

**El niño (dios) de los 36 ****mil**** regalos.**

A Thor nunca le incomoda tanto que Loki sea tan _Loki _como cuando las chicas se enloquecen por él.

Ya lo había _perdonado_ por su mala broma del casco y las alas. Pero claro, es Loki, alguna barbaridad que altere el _buen juicio_ de Thor debe hacer.

Tenía fríamente calculada la estrategia para hacer caer a su victima, rubia y delgada, ojos oscuros, piel tostada, vestido vaporoso y mirada coqueta, Thor ya tenía el plan de ataque, ya sabía con que artillería caer y dejarla sin oportunidad salvo rendición. Incluso ya se había acercado, estaba a punto de llamarla y hacerla digna de ser su _regalo de cumpleaños _cuando la muy puta decidió ir a sacar a bailar a Loki.

_Perra._

Al fin y al cabo no era tan bonita.

Ahora, no suficiente con haber seducido a su objetivo, Loki se ocupo de seducir a todos los demás. '_Ay si, soy Loki, tengo cabello negro y largo y tu te tienes que morir por mi' ha-ha HA perra, olvídalo. _Thor supo enfurecerse.

De hecho llego el momento en que las risas nerviosas de las chicas que había acabado de bailar con Loki lo desespero tanto que sintió el fuerte impulso de cogerlo por el cuello y lanzarlo al otro lado del palacio para que deje de conquistar las chicas que le corresponden a él, ¡a él! Es su maldita fiesta, no la de Loki, incluso, si fuera fiesta de Loki las chicas son de Thor, es ley maldición, ley, cósmico, inmutable.

-Tranquilo Thor, hay muchas que te prefieren, algunas aseguran que debes ser _más grande-_

Frandal es un buen amigo y usualmente sabe como calmar un poco el ánimo de mil demonios de Thor, hoy no lo supo.

-Claro que soy _más grande-_ Thor no se toma la delicadeza de no parecer ofendido, de hecho luce abiertamente irritado por el comentario.

-Hay miles de chicas Thor, no te compliques… no creo que ninguna le vaya a negar nada a _su majestad, _actúas como un niño pequeño- Esta vez Volstagg interviene, Thor le dedica un gesto ultrajado.

-No quiero miles de chicas, quiero las que están allá- un brazo fuerte apuntando en dirección a Loki –esas son las que me gustan- Frandal y Volstagg sostienen un silencio incomodo de un par de segundos hasta que:

-Thor, mi amor, ¡es hora de que recibas los regalos!-

Y ahora esta Frigga tratándolo como si fuera un bebe, Thor no tiene más opción que bajar las orejas y subir las escaleras a paso furioso, su madre le arreglo el cabello y la capa, Thor se siente ridículo, minimizado por un hermano hormonal y _débil. _

-¡Pero que guapo estás hoy Thor!-

-Gracias mamá…-

-Apuesto a que te van a gustar todos tus regalos, los trajeron de todos los rincones del universo-

-Ajá…-

-¡Ya podemos empezar!-

Y empezaron, un emisario tras otro, un desfile eterno en el que Thor debía decir las gracias todo el tiempo, le dieron armaduras y perfumes extraños, viejas armas, le ofrecieron esclavos y tesoros antiguos. Thor debía aceptar todo, dar las gracias solemnemente y parecer feliz.

Nadie puede estar feliz cuando Loki esta sentado junto a uno después de haber dado caza a todo un hato de chicas sexualmente asequibles. _Lo odio._

-Amado príncipe, permítame que le ofrezca este viejo libro traído desde el corazón de Midgard, es un relato en las primeras letras de los hombres y mujeres de ese reino-

Y el emisario se puso de rodillas y extendió el raro conjunto de hojas, a Thor le dio la sensación de que si las tocará se romperían así que fue incapaz de recibir el regalo, más Loki si se puso de pie, Thor noto la turbación de su hermano, una especie de fiebre _intelectual _muy característica en él, así que oponiéndose a su furia anterior dejo que Loki recibiera la ofrenda y la conservara junto a si mientras la fila eterna de los regalos continuaba.

-¿Qué es eso Loki?- Al final Thor no pudo soportar la pregunta.

-Es la teoría de los humanos de como y porque inicio la vida en el universo-

-Oh…-

-Creo que la tribu se llama 'Sumeria'-

Tal vez el ánimo de Thor respecto a los mortales y su historia del origen del mundo habría sido un poco más interesante si la monotonía de los regalos no se lo hubiera tragado como un bocado fácil.

Thor empieza a resentirse después de un par de horas, todo el pueblo tiene derecho a comer y bailar como si no hubiese mañana y él tiene que conservar su puesto en el trono recibiendo regalos que al fin y al cabo puede que nunca se tome la tarea de revisar.

Desde los reinos del fuego le traen metales indestructibles, desde los reinos de la muerte le ofrecen piedras para sembrar la luz, los elfos le ofrendan telas delicadas como un beso y desde el reino del hielo (y como muestra de la vida de la alianza) le dejan un par de piedras verdes y brillantes, frías como un cubo de hielo, pero hermosas como nada que Thor haya visto nunca. Es verdad que Thor se resiste a recibir el regalo inicialmente, pero finalmente cede, baja su ira contra los gigantes y se permite conservar las piedras, son solo dos y le recuerdan algo, algo que se le escapa… la fila sigue.

La noche cae y Thor se harta de los huevos de animales extintos, de las piedras preciosas y de los caballos, pero tiene que aguantar, quiéralo o no es parte de su _ceremonia _así que se resiste a hacer mala cara y sigue ofreciendo sonrisas hipócritas.

Cuando Odín se acerca para darle un regalo Thor sabe que ya solo falta el de su madre y su hermano, siente un alivio inmenso y ganas de ir en busca de esa chica rubia que saco a bailar a Loki, que mas da.

Su padre le da la bendición de todos sus ancestros, refuerza su armadura con el poder del padre de todos y de su padre antes de él para finalmente elevar una plegaría en su nombre a todos lo dioses, Thor se siente raramente conmovido y deja que la rabia lo abandone. Se enreda dando las gracias pero su padre sonríe de igual forma.

Loki desaparece de su lado cuando Frigga se acerca.

El regalo de su madre es una corona, es un trueno, plateado y brillante como los que Thor ha aprendido a domar con los años junto a Mjolnir, ella misma la pone sobre su cabeza mientras besa su frente, el publico estalla, las chicas sonríen y Odín toma a Frigga de la mano cariñosamente.

Thor nunca había estado tan abiertamente espectacular.

Es decir, la poesía se le derretía en la piel, la armadura reforzada por su padre lo hacía ver dos pies más alto, la corona le daba son de mandatario.

_Damas y caballeros, el dios del trueno._

**Loki'D (wuhuhuhu I'm the ****in love**** bad guy)**

Thor se atreve a lanzar una mirada en busca de la chica bonita aquella, la encuentra con una copa de vino entre los dedos y sonriendo junto a otras tres chicas. Sonríe, pudo haber bailado con su hermano pero sigue siendo un blanco apetecible, ya solo falta un regalo después de todo, es casi media noche… las perspectivas son alentadoras.

Entonces aparece Loki en el pasillo principal.

No va seguido por ningún criado, lo que es extraño, Thor no ve su regalo por ninguna parte y entonces piensa que puede que Loki solo le dedique un discurso o le regale un libro, cosa que sería muy _él. _Así que se sienta en el trono relajadamente, pero Loki se detiene a mitad del pasillo, en el mismo lugar donde Thor lo vio detenerse un par de noches antes.

Se pone de pie de inmediato y Loki le pide a mediana voz que se acerque.

Thor lamenta de corazón lo que va a pasar. Seguramente Loki trabajo mucho en hacer ese hechizo maravilloso que Thor vio la noche anterior, fue impresionante, todas esas luces increíbles, ahora que Odinson lo piensa no esta nada mal volver a verlo, se encuentra ansioso mientras baja las escaleras, y se encuentra enfadado consigo mismo por haber perseguido a Loki en la noche.

-Te ves mas alto Thor- Loki lo comenta con una naturalidad fresca, como si hablaran a solas y el aludido se relaja y deja caer una sonrisa –Prometo que si te quedas quieto un momento no te va a doler nada- Y Loki se pone de rodillas en el piso.

Al principio Thor quiere burlarse de alguna forma, luego piensa en decirle que no hace falta que se arrodille en publico, piensa en un par de bromas sexuales, pero después nota que Loki parece ciertamente concentrado y por algún tipo de respeto se queda callado mirando.

Loki roza el suelo con los dedos, pronuncia un par de palabras inaudibles y luego se pone de pie. Ahora si que Thor quiere hacer algunas preguntas, y no solo es él, los espectadores se congelan en un silencio intrigado pero Loki no da tiempo ni a uno ni a otro.

Thor siente las manos de Loki, largas y frías, sujetar sus hombros.

-_Elpízo̱ to chamógeló sas eínai to chamógeló mas_-

Sería interesante saber que idioma fue ese, Thor nunca se va a enterar que Loki planeo la frase y estudio un par de años atrás como remplazar el nombre de un hechizo con otro solo con este objetivo.

Pasan un par de segundos, Thor recuerda el hechizo de la noche anterior y llega a imaginar que esta vez el truco no salió bien, aunque en la expresión de Loki no luce frustración o inquietud Thor sopesa la idea de decirle que esta bien y que ya vio el truco la noche anterior, que le gusto mucho y que sin mentir es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ha imaginado nunca.

-Uh… L-Loki- es apenas un susurro pero Loki lo nota, le clava los ojos hasta el fondo del espíritu, Thor guarda silencio un instante, luego decide que esta bien y se anima a hablar –Es de-

-¡¿qué es eso?!-

La chica rubia habla, en voz baja pero rasgando el velo callado del público, Loki gira para verla y adornándose con una sombra de sonrisa en la mirada le pide que guarde silencio, se pone un dedo sobre los labios rosados, y la chica se sonroja, Thor no llega al punto _¡¿qué es qué cosa?! _Da una mirada alrededor, intenta moverse un momento pero Loki vuelve a poner sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué es?-

Entonces Thor lo empieza a notar, vagamente.

-Oh-

La sonrisa de Loki le cae sobre los labios y la magia se riega por todas partes.

Empieza en las gotas de vino, en la espuma amarga de la cerveza, en el rumor del encaje de los manteles, vacila en la comida sobre los platos y en el metal de las ollas, se esparce por las paredes y cobra fuerza, el sonido vago de las carcajadas, de las risas y de las voces se expanden, bajan las escaleras del trono, se desplazan por el aire y resuenan en la llama de las velas.

El pensamiento general es que las risas provienen del público, pero no es así, todos están en silencio y las risas se oyen cada vez con más fuerza.

Fuera del salón del trono las rosas exhalan risillas calmadas, la madera de los muebles vibra suavemente en su risa profunda, la piedra deja salir sus contritas carcajadas y el agua en cada gota es una risita inocente como la de un niño.

Thor mira a su alrededor, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el suelo bajo sus pies se sacude en el vaivén feliz de la risa, el techo cruje graciosamente y las velas en su parafina de colores se deshacen en cuchicheos felices. Intenta modular alguna palabra, pero el dedo de Loki se posa sobre sus labios.

Y se retira de inmediato, como si Thor quemara.

Entonces el show continúa.

De las frutas maduras y el oro del trono, los recuerdos empiezan a distinguirse. Las voces se sobreponen a la risa con delicadeza, el sello de Loki se distingue en la magia y Thor empieza a oír con un gesto estupefacto que de hecho raya en la conmoción como su propia voz invade todo el salón.

Se demora un poco en reconocer el sonido y las palabras, pero cuando las piedras de los muros empiezan a recitar con claridad Thor recuerda. Oh vaya que recuerda.

No es un solo recuerdo ni es una sola voz, como son al tiempo mil risas, risas de cada elemento parecen haber recuerdos en cada piedra incrustada y en cada trozo de madera. Thor reconoce de a poco días aleatorios de su vida en el murmullo de una copa, en las patas de una silla, en las escaleras al trono, en las columnas gigantes.

_-Volstagg, ¿vas a venir a cenar hoy?-_

_-¡Seguro Loki!-_

Son las voces de todos, de hace años, de hace miles de años. Cuando eran pequeños niños, son recuerdos de los que Thor había perdido constancia, son cosas muy archivadas en su memoria, frescas y latentes en la voz de todo el castillo que suena, que se ríe y late como un solo corazón, hay una pequeña voz, una que nace de la piedra bajo los pies de Loki.

_-Feliz cumpleaños Thor-_

_-Gracias hermano, pero aun me debes mi regalo-_

_-¡ya lo se!-_

Era la voz de Loki, la voz de un Loki tan pequeño que Thor se enternece de las notas agudas, no habrían cumplido tres años. Thor se muerde los labios, eso paso hace miles de años, cuando la guerra era fresca y cuando la amenaza de los gigantes aun se movía por las calles del reino. Hace más tiempo de lo que la memoria de la mitad del pueblo de Asgard presente en el castillo tendría hasta ahora.

Thor se cubre el rostro con una mano, cada cosa del salón recita un recuerdo diferente, un momento de un día perdido, todo suena al tiempo, más la risa.

Es el mejor sonido del universo.

Debería ser sofocante y revuelto, pero Thor se haya definiendo cada recuerdo y etiquetándolo, encontrando una felicitación en cada risa, en cada trozo de carne hay una jugosa sonrisa y un recuerdo de un día perdido, uno feliz o uno triste, de una pelea, de un grito.

-Loki…- la voz se queda guardada en su pecho, las alfombras en cambio le cuentan historias de dos príncipes que salieron a pasear al bosque y mataron un conejo, la mesa principal le termina de relatar que el menor de los príncipes se torció un tobillo y que el mayor ostento el logro de su primera presa por semanas, las puertas del salón tienen la voz de Sif y de Frandal, están hablando de como manejar una espada con la mano izquierda, la voz de Thor resuena contra el vidrio de las ventanas, las cortinas se mecen con el viento y la voz de Loki que les explica algún pasaje perdido de un libro que leyó hace poco.

Esta por todas partes.

Thor se descubre sonriendo maravillado, dando vueltas sobre si mismo para captar nuevos sonidos, entretenido con la risa del metal e interesado en las historias de las espadas de los guardias reales.

Loki parece satisfecho desde su puesto, observando y oyendo la obra maestra de su ingenio.

-¡Es brillante Loki!- Thor se cubre la boca con las manos mientras se agacha para oír el murmullo de las piedras que retumban de recuerdos -¡es…! ¡es…! ¡Dioses Loki, maravilloso!-

Y Loki sonríe abiertamente, con un rubor grácil en las mejillas y jugando con sus manos –Feliz cumpleaños Thor-

-¿esta por todas partes verdad?-

-¿uh?- Loki parece desconcertado con la pregunta.

-¡Esto!, es decir… la risa, los recuerdos. ¡Esta por todas partes! ¿Verdad? En todo el castillo-

-Oh, si…-

La curiosidad vence a Thor, se le olvidan sus planificaciones comprometidas con integridades sexuales, pasa por alto su fiesta y la más pura inquietud infantil lo consume, jala a Loki por el brazo y lo lleva corriendo hasta atravesar la puerta principal, lejos del alcance de todos, lejos de la fiesta y dentro de la magia que Loki dejo allí para él, es su regalo, su dicha, sus recuerdos, se entrega a ellos y hace a Loki vagar a su lado todo el tiempo.

**I REGRET NOTHING (hey putas, ¿quieren saber porque existe esa expresión? KNEEL)**

Días sin dormir, forzando la memoria hasta los limites para recordar hechizos de mierda y sucesos que seguramente Thor habría pasado por alto incluso cuando estaban pasando. Noches sin juntar los ojos por recorrer el castillo en vela llenando todo de risa y gozo para arrebatar de los labios de Thor esa sonrisa espectacular, para cumplir ese sueño del niño rubio y bulloso que no dejo ir a Frigga del cuarto hasta planificar su fiesta de cumpleaños aunque estuviera a miles de años por suceder.

Loki no se arrepiente de nada.

Thor lo arrastra por cada pasillo y lo hace trepar cada ático solo para morirse de risa entre cada tabla ajustada al suelo que se ríe y deja escapar pequeñas voces. Lo lleva por los jardines donde las flores se desmayan entre suceso y suceso, lo hace correr entre los estanques que Loki hechizo con tanto esmero, lo hace oír las voces del agua en el momento en que recitan las charlas de hace un par de meses, lo toma del brazo y corre por entre las piedras, los templos, los cuartos y parece tan feliz, tan dichoso de encontrar risa en todas partes, de ver la vida del castillo que por una noche se toma la risa del universo que Loki siente que cumplió su misio de hacer feliz a Thor en ese día y de paso de apuntarse otro logro personal.

Las torres se quedan cortas cuando Thor las atraviesa jalando a Loki tras él, Thor le señala cada cosa, cada ladrillo del tejado que cruje en una risa diferente, cada engranaje entre las puertas que tiene su propio tono de voz, cada baldosa del suelo y cada escalón del castillo. La emoción de Thor es tanta que Loki sabe que por momentos se esta olvidando de que los hechizos los hizo él. No importa, Thor esta tan feliz y hace sentir a Loki tan absurdamente completo que se deja llevar, se deja arrastrar hasta que el camino los lleva al cuarto de Thor.

-¿También hechizaste mi cuarto?-

Loki duda si Thor esta ofendido o maravillado, se arriesga a cualquiera de las dos opciones (terribles ambas) y asiente. Thor lo empuja dentro de sus aposentos.

Y allí esta, tal cual Loki planeo todo, hasta las mantas de la cama se ríen, las armas de las esquinas burbujean en sus carcajadas, el espejo y la cabecera de la cama mantienen una conversación de Thor y Loki hace un par de años, el techo se sacude, el suelo cuentea.

Y Thor lo abraza, lo ahoga, lo revuelve entre su armadura nueva y su cabello recién lavado.

-Gracias Loki-

-También lo hice por mí-

Es una mala excusa, Thor se separa y le da un pequeño golpe en la nariz con un dedo.

-Así que esto hacías desde hace un mes ¿eh?-

-Mas o menos- admite.

-Es… mágico-

Loki no puede evitar reírse un poco, _que observador, _pero de alguna forma comprende el punto de Thor y tiene que dar las gracias.

-Cállate Loki, yo soy el que de las gracias hoy, esto es más de lo que merezco-

-¡Oye! _que bueno que te das cuenta Thor, porque verás, atreves de mis largos años de infancia y juventud no has hecho nada de este talante para mi, y bien que sepas que lo espero para mi cumpleaños, porque yo si que lo merezco, es decir, nadie tiene más méritos que yo- _Habría sido una gran respuesta muy cargada de Loki si no hubiera sido porque Thor volvió a abrazarlo y su cerebro se fundió dejando en su lugar a su… apéndice. Loki no dice nada, solo se sonroja desde el cuello hasta más allá de la línea del cabello cuando Thor lo ajusta un poco más, le ofrece más cercanía y los olores se revuelven, el cuello de Thor huele a vino y a _sexo, _huele a hombre, a sudor, a Thor _padre de todos _huele a Thor y Loki pasa saliva, corresponde al abrazo falsamente, apoyando las manos apenas, intentando dar un par de brazadas en la deriva que Thor le deja al frente.

El abrazo dura mucho.

Demasiado.

Peligrosamente más de lo que Loki necesitaba para sentirse inseguro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Y lo más insoportable es que Thor se lo pregunta cuando se separan, como si estuviera preocupado, como si lo viera _descompuesto por algo._

-Estoy…- _descontrolado, caliente, salvaje, deseoso, inestable, peligroso, con muchas ganas de ti, insano, loco, malpensando, hirviendo –_Bien, estoy bien Thor, no pasa nada, solo estoy algo _cansado- _

Como no.

Los labios le laten, el corazón hace saltos mortales dentro de su pecho y Loki no sabe si esta rogando porque Thor se acerque de nuevo o porque se aleje definitivamente.

En lugar de cualquier cosa le pone esos pesados brazos sobre los hombros y con una sonrisa de los nueve paraísos le pregunta:

-¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?-

_Eres una puta Thor, te odio por lo que me estás haciendo._

Loki levanta la mirada, los ojos de Thor escudriñan dentro de los suyos y sabe que el rubor no desciende, la agitación aflora en su piel, los labios se le secan y los de Thor parecen cargados de elixir, su cuerpo le traiciona y lo hace sentir novato y el cuerpo de Thor parece tan sabio que las barreras protectoras de Loki se rompen, caduca su sello de resistencia, la resaca mágica lo vence, las horas sin sueño cobran renta, la mente se culea su propia subsistencia y Loki se muerde los labios cuando lloriquea.

-¡Bésame!-

Thor se aparta.

Bueno, y Loki aterriza, su mente se reinicia en seco y lo deja abandonado en el abismo del ¡_¿Qué acabo de decir?!_

-Loki ¿de que estas hablando?- Esta confundido, se le nota en la voz.

Loki es un maestro en el arte de ocultarse tras sus propias verdades, la respuesta le llega instantáneamente.

-Serás idiota, solo bromeaba-

Y el rubor desaparece, Loki se aparta un poco más y el nerviosismo hace que las hormonas decrezcan, se atreve a esbozar una sonrisa de burla, una falsa.

Thor no parece divertido.

-Me asustaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

**Cosas que se corren.**

-Me gustan más delgadas y menos _peludas _Thor, no clasificas dentro de mi prototipo, lo lamento por desilusionarte-

Thor pone los ojos en blanco y se lanza a la cama, Loki suspira, _por los pelos. _Nunca antes había caído de semejante forma. Es decir, ni siquiera sabía que podía caer así. No sabía en realidad que deseaba que Thor lo besara, porque aunque fantaseaba con compartir _intimidad _con Thor, siempre lo considero algo involuntario, una pasada negra de su subconsciente, más no un deseo real. Se dio miedo a si mismo, más quiso pensar que no era su culpa, había sido Thor.

Amortiguado, el sonido de Thor lanzando su armadura al suelo llego a sus oídos.

La culpa había sido de Thor por acercarse así, por tener los labios tan rojos de beber vino y por entrenar tanto que su cuerpo se adivinara grande y firme aun debajo de la armadura, era culpa de Thor, seguro que si, por abrazarlo tan bruscamente, por invadir su espacio personal con todas sus feromonas, por ponerlo caliente con sus manos grandes apoyadas en su espalda.

La culpa era de Thor porque Loki no cuenta no la mitad de su fuerza normal, esta cansado, pálido y las ojeras se marcan en su rostro haciéndolo ver mayor, la culpa es de Thor por aprovechar esa debilidad para ser fabuloso, para ser mas hombre, más grande y mas sexy de lo que Loki quiere abarcar, es decir, más de lo que puede, el querer es otra cosa.

Culpa de Thor, totalmente.

-¿Qué piensas niña?-

Thor lo saco a medias de su ensueño con su pregunta, Loki no lo miro directamente al contestar un vago –En la fiesta-

-No quiero volver-

-Seguro van a pensar mal Thor, es mejor que volvamos-

Esta vez Loki si miro y se maldijo por hacerlo.

Thor se había tendido en la cama sin la armadura, con una camisa de botones simple y las piernas abiertas. Oh, si, y solo dos botones apuntados, el resto era solo piel, puro espectáculo.

-¿Y qué van a pensar?- Thor sonríe de medio lado con esa expresión perversa.

-No lo sé…- las palabras mueren en el pecho de Thor, en el comienzo de un camino de vellos invisible que se pierde en la caída del pantalón.

-No creo que nadie piense que estamos haciendo algo _malo, _Loki_-_

-¿A qué te refieres?- _¿por qué preguntas eso Loki?_

-Supongo que deben pensar que aun estamos recorriendo el castillo. Sé que lo piensas Loki- _no, no lo sabes _–pero no todos en Asgard son como yo, no creo que abajo alguien este pensando que porque tú y yo salimos juntos del salón ahora debemos estar necesariamente entregados al sexo salvaje y a dejar las sabanas transparentes y enredadas-

Loki pasa el último trago de saliva que su cuerpo le suministra. Thor acaba de decir muchas cosas pegadas que no sabe lo que implican, Loki intenta ventilarse, tomar aire y dejarlo ir, tal vez alegar que a eso no se refería, pero es que Thor dijo, _lo dijo, _dijo _tu y yo,_ _juntos, necesariamente, entregados, sexo salvaje, sabanas, enredados. _Y eso ya es mucho más de lo que esta preparado para soportar, el calor de hace unos instantes regresa, un suspiro cansado se escapa de sus labios y cuando mira a Thor de nuevo encuentra que dejo caer la cabeza deliciosamente hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y regalándole a Loki toda la piel del cuello para observar, la camisa se abre más y más cada vez que Thor respira, la tela acaricia los pectorales y el abdomen, la cintura, la cadera, la curva del pantalón que oculta todo lo que Loki ha soñado con ver y _lamer, tocar, frotar, morder…_

_-_Mierda Thor-

Thor abre los ojos cansadamente y le regala una mirada inquieta.

-¿Mierda qué?-

Entonces baja la mirada un poco y Loki se percata tarde.

Ahí esta, claro es. Debe ser la erección más notoria del mundo. Loki siente calor en todas partes, hasta en los pensamientos, siente que se volverá vapor y tiembla débilmente, Thor le clava los ojos mucho más debajo de la cara y Loki sabe que lo han descubierto.

-Oh-

La voz de Thor solo sirve para ponerlo peor, para erizarle los vellos de la espalda y hacerle sentir escalofríos, el rubor se expande de nuevo, Thor se incorpora despacio, se sienta en el borde de la cama y Loki deja caer los ojos a sus piernas, a la firmeza de los músculos, a sus manos, a la barba que le empieza a nacer y se desespera, exhala pesado como el cosmos y ve como Thor se arrastra por el borde de la cama y se aproxima a él, midiendo su reacción.

Loki esta adherido al suelo, a la roca que se ríe, no puede hacer nada por si mismo, no sabe que hacer, su intelecto no cubre la situación.

Pero Thor si la cubre.

Loki lo ve extender un brazo, sentando desde el borde la cama y con el cabello revuelto de haberse tendido. Luego siente un par de dedos separar la tela del pantalón se su sitio.

Thor lo jala, con dos dedos dentro de su ropa y apenas tocándolo un poco, lo jala desde donde estaba antes hasta dejarlo frente a esos ojos azules y con una erección completamente indecente en el pantalón.

-Esta... _dura _la situación ¿verdad?-

La respuesta de Loki es un gemido diminuto que le arranca a Thor una mirada perversa.

-Ay hermanito…-

Es lo último que dice antes de sacar los dos dedos de su pantalón para tocarlo por encima de la ropa, tanteando la parte abultada con un dedo, con dos, tres, cuatro y toda la mano, tocando por todas partes, enterrando los dedos, masajeando, jalando la tela. Loki ahoga un grito fantástico después de vencer el terror del primer contacto, los dedos de Thor se deslizan por sobre la tela, tocando y dibujando círculos, poniéndolo peor, desquiciándolo.

Algo dentro de la ropa interior de Loki _salta. _Por todos los dioses.

**Cómete la presa, Odinson. **

Thor clava dos dedos en el espacio perfecto entre el pene de Loki y sus testículos, lo hace ronronear, Loki no puede dejar de mirar, los dedos de Thor husmean en su entrepierna y aunque es vergonzoso y _no esta bien, _lo hace sentir placer hasta la punta del cabello.

Las manos de Thor suben un poco, lo toman de la cadera y Loki sin ser dueño de su cuerpo deja ir un poco la pelvis hacía adelante, insinuándose, rogando. Thor se ríe con esa risa extraña animal, y acerca la cabeza un poco.

Lo muerde.

Allá, allí, ahí, en _ese _lugar.

No es suave pero no es fuerte, duele pero no es doloroso, es placentero pero tortura. Loki libera el primer gemido incontrolado de toda su vida, y luego deja salir el otro cuando siente la lengua caliente de Thor humedeciendo la tela de su pantalón y por consiguiente humedeciendo _eso. _

-¡Thor!...-

-¿Pasa algo, Loki?-

Thor tiene la desfachatez de hablar como si no estuviera pasando nada, habla mientras entierra la cara entre su intimidad, mientras sigue lamiendo la tela con esa lengua caliente, mientras muerde débilmente la piel que puede alcanzar sobre el traje de Loki, todo hasta que Loki grita de nuevo -¿Pasa algo?- lo pregunta de nuevo cuando le abre el pantalón.

-Lo siento…-

Loki se disculpa y Thor se ríe una vez más.

-Se me antoja que lo _sientas _más-

Zambulle una mano dentro de la ropa, y por fin ese contacto se da, piel con piel, dedos de Thor enrollando el miembro de Loki, caliente, y húmedo, con los dedos Thor acomoda la erección de Loki, la masturba un poco, la hace pre-eyacular cuando le presiona la punta y finalmente saca la cabeza, sonrosada y húmeda del pantalón.

Loki nota que en realidad no le ha quitado el pantalón y eso le hace sentir menos vergüenza, simplemente le saco el glande por encima del mismo, el ajuste del pantalón sujeta su erección por la cabeza, la punta roja le roza con el final de abdomen y Thor empieza a subirle un poco la camisa, como si quisiera observar el contraste de la piel de su intimidad con la piel de su plexo.

Luego lo lame, le lame la piel blanca que descubre debajo de la camisa, le lame debajo del ombligo y en el bajo vientre, le lame en círculos, succionando la piel que se rebela y baila, luego le lame la parte de la erección que esta a la vista, con toda la lengua, ajustado las manos a su cadera y jalándolo hacia adelante, envolviendo la cabeza de su miembro con los labios, Thor succiona y lame, Loki gime y jadea bruscamente, como si el aire faltara, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y mirando por los espacios de los dedos.

La lengua de Thor se desliza, tibia, rosada y tan húmeda que es caótico.

-¡Thooor!...-

-¿Pasa algo, Loki?-

-¡Si! ¡Pasa mucho, muchísimo Thor!...-

La respuesta de Thor es bajarle los pantalones de un tirón, deslizarle la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y lamerle las ingles. La voz de Loki se agudiza. Loki sabe lo que va a pasar, ha leído sobre eso, ha imaginado que pasa, se ha tocado pensándolo.

No hay punto de comparación.

Es decir, NO HAY.

Los labios de Thor besan su miembro, suavemente y más que suficiente, Loki jadea y la excitación lo marea brutalmente, el calor es tanto que incluso nota que Thor empieza a sudar, ve el rastro del calor en los ojos azules y luego ve su miembro entrar en la boca de su hermano.

-¡sisisisisisisisisisisisiThoo ooor!-

Sus labios se contraen, Thor succiona y con la punta de la lengua acaricia el glande húmedo de Loki, lo prueba una y otra vez, se separa por momentos, lame su erección completa por los lados, de frente, con toda la lengua, con la punta, con los labios, con mucha saliva.

El piso se diluye, Loki siente que si no se sostiene de algo va a caer más allá de suelo así que se sujeta de lo primero que ven sus ojos. El cabello de Thor se mete entre sus dedos y Thor succiona con más fuerza cuando Loki lo jala.

La erección se Loki se resbala dentro de Thor suavemente, adentro, muy adentro y luego afuera, Loki siente la lengua de Thor dibujando caminos sobre su piel, y de nuevo adentro, Loki jala el cabello y Thor se saca su pene de la boca, también saca la lengua y lo lame haciendo círculos sobre el glande, de los labios de Loki se escapan palabras sin hilo y muestras de satisfacción, Thor baja la cabeza, le lame la base del pene, lo masturba con una mano y luego haciéndole cosquillas con la barba se mete sus testículos en la boca, un por uno.

Loki aprieta tan fuerte el cabello de Thor entre sus dedos que Thor se queja, pero no se detiene, sigue lamiendo, tocando, Loki afloja un poco el agarre y forzando la tela de la ropa interior que tiene en las rodillas abre un poco más las piernas, le da paso a Thor para que lo haga perder el control.

_Más._

Sus dedos se revuelven entre ese cabello y la boca de Thor se revuelve entre sus piernas, su lengua le hace sentir que choca contra mundos enteros, le nubla los sentidos y lo deja en un mundo donde solo esta Thor, su lengua y su voz, el cabello en sus dedos y todo ese calor, todo ese placer. Loki siente que va a venirse de un momento a otro, sin avisar, dentro de los labios de Thor, dentro de esa boca roja que lo consume y lo pierde.

Lo imagina, el semen en los labios de Thor, el placer, la locura del momento.

-¡Thor!- Tiene que gritarlo para estar seguro de que lo va a decir -¡Para, detente!...- Pero Thor no se detiene, sigue, con ímpetu, apretando con los labios -¡Por favor, Thor, para!- las lagrimas de placer contenido se reúnen en los ojos de Loki y su voz se quiebra, Thor se separa y le mira trágicamente.

-¡Pero si aun no terminas!- Lo reclama, Loki pierde sentido de ubicación y razón de ser.

-Es que…- el rubor se triplica, la voz le falsea, Loki baja los ojos –aun…- el valor se muere en su pecho, pero el deseo sale por los poros –Es que aun no me has besado Thor, no quiero venirme si no me…- los ojos de Thor lo miran, azules y enormes, infinitos –besas-

-Oh si… es verdad, me lo pediste antes…- Thor se pone de pie, ahora esta más arriba, mucho más arriba y se ve más grande, Loki se avergüenza pero Thor lo toma del cuello y se acerca, le borra la pena y la sustituye por ansiedad -¿Sabes besar Loki?-

-¡Claro que si!- Loki tiembla cuando el aliento de Thor le roza la cara, su cabello le hace cosquillas, cierra los ojos, Thor mete una mano dentro de su cabello y Loki se muerde los labios instintivamente, Thor se ríe, suave, rozando las narices.

Dentro del pecho de Loki su corazón late tan fuerte que Loki teme que todo el castillo también lo oiga.

**Si tú me besas.**

Thor lo besa.

Primero es un roce de labios demasiado suave para ser real, luego se afana un poco, los labios se aprietan, se abren un poco y las lenguas se estrellan por un segundo. El beso se hierve en los labios de los dos, se hace profundo e intimo, las lenguas se enredan, Loki tiene la boca muy abierta y Thor hace presión sobre su cuello para hacerlo sacar más la lengua, un gemido se ahoga en la garganta de alguno, los quejidos se intercambian, Thor lo muerde, Loki succiona la lengua de Thor, la lame mientras la aprisiona con sus labios y Thor se estremece, trastabillea y da un paso adelante y luego uno atrás, llevando a Loki con él, enterrándole los dedos en el cabello, mordiéndole la lengua, torturándolo con todo ese sabor a hombre.

Loki siente que Thor se lo esta comiendo, y Thor lo esta haciendo, suspirando dentro de su boca, robándole el aire, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo cada vez más, deslizando la lengua por sus dientes. Thor mete las manos debajo de la camisa de Loki, le toca los pezones, al comienzo con algo de timidez, luego casi violentamente, pellizcando, tocando en círculos, hasta hacerlo gritar entre beso y beso.

Cuando Loki siente a Thor separarse siente también que le están quitando la camisa, los dedos afanados de Thor le sacan la camisa por la cabeza de un solo movimiento, Loki nota para su completo embarazo que esta desnudo y que Thor aun esta _vestido _por completo, las manos torpes de Loki se apoyan en los hombros de Thor, él se acerca, baja la cabeza y le lame el cuello, le muerde la piel sensible hasta hacerla enrojecer y lamentar, Loki ladea la cabeza para abrirle paso, Thor se ciñe más a su cuerpo, lo atrae por la cadera, baja más la mano… más.

Loki siente la mano de Thor apretar una de sus nalgas cuando lo acerca definitivamente, su erección libre choca contra un bulto entre las piernas de Thor.

-Tú… estás tan…-

**Masculinidad.**

La voz de Loki es el reflejo de una sorpresa que solo puede ser tan pura como la virginidad, Thor le lame las orejas y con la mano libre le da la vuelta y lo arroja a la cama, cegado de lujuria.

Thor siente las manos frías de Loki desvestirlo cuando él se acerca a besarlo de nuevo, están acostados, Thor casi esta sobre él, Loki se atreve a tocar su pecho, a bajar los dedos por los músculos tensos del abdomen y a consentir el elástico del pantalón. Thor sonríe contra sus labios y ayudándolo con una mano suya lo hace tocarlo, Thor siente su erección entre los dedos de Loki, lo golpea la urgencia, la necesidad de alivio.

-¡Lokiiii!-

Thor presiona su frente contra el cuello de Loki una vez este empieza a tocarlo, le miembro de Thor esta duro y erecto dolorosamente dentro de tanta tela, el mundo dejo de ser solido y ahora es plasmático, versátil. La piel de Loki huele bien, sus dedos fríos contra el calor de su sexo es desesperante y Thor embiste sin notarlo, contra los dedos de Loki que se posicionan hábilmente entre su cuerpo, que lo exploran.

Es difícil darle orden al placer y Thor tiene que meterse mano en los pantalones y sujetar la muñeca de Loki un momento para poder incorporarse y terminar de desvestirse. Se desnuda completamente y Loki se sonroja tanto que es escandaloso, su piel es demasiado blanca y el color rojo lo hace ver casi comestible.

Aunque Loki se ve avergonzado Thor lee en esos ojos verdes un deseo grave, sofisticado, un deseo pulido e inteligente, enorme, trabajado, un deseo que solo podría venir de Loki por la intensidad que maneja, por lo irresistible que se vuelve, por como lo enloquece, le quita el rumbo.

Aun Loki tiene la ropa interior y los pantalones en las piernas, lo levanta, acuesta su cabeza sobre las almohadas y lo despoja del pantalón.

Loki apoya el costado de su mano sobre sus labios, como si la vergüenza fuera demasiada, pero como si sintiera placer al tiempo.

Thor tiene un par de segundos en el que hace básicamente dos cosas antes de volver a lanzarse sobre Loki. La primera es imaginar involuntariamente un par de posturas locas para hacer perder la poca cordura que le quedara a Loki y la segunda, _dioses, _es notarlo. _Notarlo._

En todos sus recorridos nocturnos, diurnos y durante eclipses, Thor no ha visto nada similar.

La piel de Loki es tan limpia que da la sensación de que no le hacen vellos por temor a estropear el espectáculo de esa piel, es blanca como la nieve, blanca como nada que Thor hubiese visto antes, completamente, absolutamente, infinitamente.

Y no hay un solo vello en todo ese cuerpo, no lo hay en su pecho, en el pubis, en las piernas, ni siquiera en las axilas. Thor nunca noto el detalle de que aun Loki no tuviera vello facial, ahora que lo nota lo primero que se le ocurre pensar es que Loki aun es _impúber. _O por lo menos en algún porcentaje, aunque su cuerpo ya se reconozca mayor y aunque ya tenga formas nada infantiles en si, es tan tersa la piel que Thor se maravilla, se hipnotiza y cae, se agacha y besa, la piel del pecho, del abdomen, del pubis, el miembro duro de Loki.

Thor pasa los brazos debajo de las piernas y lame de nuevo, sabe un poco amargo, pero esta bien, Loki se revuelve más arriba, Loki le jala el cabello, Loki sujeta la tela de la cama y al final cuando Thor succiona todo lo posible Loki cierra las piernas y la piel suave de los muslos de Loki choca contra su cabello y su cabeza, Loki frota sus piernas contra él y retoza de placer, Thor abre los ojos y la escena es tan furiosamente caliente que no tiene tiempo de pensar que es su hermano menor, misma sangre, toda la vida.

Así que baja la cabeza, le lame los testículos de nuevo y Loki apoya un pie en su espalda, suavemente. La lengua de Thor explora más allá, buscando la piel delicada de su ranura.

-SigueThorNoParesSigueSigueSi gue-

Las palabras de Loki son una sola palabra aguda y deforme, Thor las obedece, con las manos levanta un poco la cadera de Loki y abriéndose todo el paso posible juega con su lengua en la entrada de Loki, lo humedece, acostumbra la piel para que le de cabida, la manipula con los movimientos de su lengua hasta que el cuerpo de Loki cede poco a poco entre gemidos y suplicas, la voz de Loki se mezcla con el sabor de su cuerpo, con la suavidad de su piel blanca y el olor del sexo. Thor penetra mínimamente a Loki con la lengua, lubricándolo, mojándolo.

La espalda de Loki se curva, el grito esta al borde de lagrimas y Thor decide que ha aguantado casi hasta el limite, las cosas se ponen peligrosas.

**No me importa.**

Loki sabe que no podrá recuperarse de lo que esta pasando, sabe que no podrá pasar la pagina y dejarlo estar.

Así que decide que si ya cruzo la línea debe cruzarla por completo, si se va a arruinar la vida, al menos que quede bien arruinada.

-Un dedo Thor, un dedo- Loki se concentra en separar una palabra de otra, en modular las vocales y no gritar en el proceso de la frase. Debió ser satisfactorio el resultado porque Thor se detiene y lo observa por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luego se lame los labios y sube hasta lamerle los pezones.

-Ñaaaaaaaaaaa- Loki tiene unos segundos para dudar de si Thor lo había escuchado.

Porque después siente presión, una presión extraña y luego una sensación de penetración incomoda, siente algo ajeno dentro de si mismo, algo que entra lubricado por la saliva de Thor, esta tibio y entra de a pocos, despacio. Loki deja de emitir sonido alguno y una sensación de exposición lo invade, se siente extraño, el dedo sigue deslizándose, Thor lo observa y Loki intenta corresponder la mirada, pero el contacto lo perturba, no le duele como tal pero lo hace sentirse fuera de si mismo, el dedo sigue entrando, llega hasta un punto en el medio de la nada y Loki no grita, no gime, no jadea ni demuestra sensación alguna.

Porque el mundo queda en blanco, el placer no cabe dentro de su cuerpo y cuando se libera Loki siente que algo se deshace dentro suyo, se muerde los labios y se contrae buscando más de ese dedo, más placer.

-Más adentro Thor, ¡más!-

La sonrisa le baila a Thor en los ojos y el dedo termina de entrar, esta vez Loki si gime como es debido.

-Eres muy… estrecho, Loki-

Loki no entiende completamente a lo que Thor se refiere en realidad pero las palabras lo ruborizan de nuevo y antes de poder contestar siente que lo besan. Los labios de Thor están tibios, como todo su cuerpo y su lengua se abre paso dentro de su boca al tiempo que hay más presión, mucha más presión, allá dentro. Loki ahoga la mayoría de todo dentro del beso que Thor le pone sobre los labios, sabe diferente, un poco salado, aunque sigue siendo Thor.

Loki se escandaliza mentalmente cuando comprende que es su propio sabor el que esta en la boca de Thor, en sus labios.

-Loki… estás caliente y… apretado- Thor sacude la cabeza, la mirada es suplicante antes de dejar caer la su cabeza cerca de un hombro suyo -¡no aguanto más!- Thor le habla en el oído mientras lo penetra en un vaivén lento, los dedos viajan a su interior más fácilmente, se siente bien, Loki apoya la noción de Thor moviendo la cadera.

-Hazlo- La voz de Loki no esconde miedo, pero en los ojos de Thor si se ve un poco de aquello.

Igual no es que se detenga. Porque de hecho ahora lo hace todo más rápido.

Loki siente de nuevo esas manos en la cadera, unas manos fuertes que lo levantan, su cuerpo queda apoyado por parte de su espalda alta y su cuello, Thor se acomoda, esta de rodillas frente a Loki, poniendo su miembro entre sus piernas, diciendo cosas que a Loki le dan placer como si lo estuvieran tocando.

-Quiero que supliques Loki, que me pidas más, cada vez más, que grites-

-Vale-

Pero entonces la presión es más, es toda la del mundo, es doloroso, la saliva no es suficiente para lubricar una primera vez y aunque Thor entra casi de mentiras y lo hace despacio a Loki le duele, le duele mucho y Thor lo nota.

-¿Te duele mucho?-

Loki niega fervientemente, pero se le agolpan lagrimas traicioneras en los ojos, Thor no se detiene y debe ser porque no puede, sus ojos son vidriosos, exhala bullosamente y entre sus manos aprieta las nalgas de Loki.

Llega al punto mágico antes de lo que Loki imagino y el dolor se fragmenta. Las lágrimas caen y Thor embiste sin soportar, el cuerpo de Loki se acostumbra a medias a la penetración y el placer le llega al ritmo del vaivén de Thor.

-¿Duele?-

La verdad duele aun, bastante.

-No…- Loki lo grita -¡No me importa!- y se convence. Así que Thor sigue, embiste sin tanta violencia pero acelerando de vez en vez, sin soltar la cadera de Loki, manteniéndolo en el aire, dejándolo a la deriva en un océano de placer mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo.

El placer hace retorcerse a Loki, lo hace revolver la cabeza y enredarse en su cabello, curvar la espalda, doblar las rodillas y buscar a tientas los ojos apagados de lujuria de Thor que observan su cuerpo tan voluptuosamente que es excitante.

-Tan ajustado… tan bien- Thor deja ir la cabeza un momento hacía atrás y mete todo su miembro dentro de Loki, completamente, hasta el fondo, hasta que Loki empieza a suplicar de nuevo.

**Sobre la naturaleza de **_**venirse.**_

Cuando el orgasmo se anuncia Loki no comprende como pudo en realidad aguantar tanto, el ritmo de Thor es frenético y salvaje, el sonido de los cuerpos chocar más la humedad de la penetración marea a Loki, la boca se le seca, los sentidos se agudizan.

-Termina dentro Thor-

Los ojos de Thor lo observan un segundo y después siente que lo tocan, que lo tocan y que lo penetran, Loki exhala un último lamento en nombre de Thor y se viene, se viene mucho. Su cuerpo se convulsiona, sus piernas rodean a Thor y su interior se contrae, Thor gime cuando Loki embiste contra su cuerpo, cuando la humedad caliente del semen le baña la mano.

Thor también se viene, caliente e infinito dentro de Loki, marcándolo. Y cayendo, sin fuerza, sobre su cuerpo, un beso se improvisa mientras terminan, Loki busca calor entre los brazos de Thor, se acurruca en su pecho y Thor lo envuelve, sin salir de él, besándolo mucho, besándolo sin querer acabar nunca.

**Lo que hay que aguantar.**

Si por Loki hubiese sido a lo mejor se habrían quedado durmiendo de inmediato, pero Thor tiene gustos mas _femeninos _y después de tomar un poco de aliento arrastro a Loki medio vestido hasta los estanques de agua tibia.

Loki tuvo que aguantar que Thor lo bañara, porque Thor fue quien insistió en enjabonarlo, en juagarlo y secarlo. Loki tuvo que soportar a Thor mientras le llevaba de vuelta al cuarto entre toallas e intentando robarle besos en cada sombra.

Tuvo que aguantar que Thor le secara el cabello y lo acostara desnudo dentro de unas sabanas limpias, tuvo que aguantar que lo abrazara y le dijera cosas melosas al oído y que volviera a darle las gracias.

Luego tuvo que aguantar que lo despertara a mitad de la noche para que deshiciera el hechizo que hacía que todo se riera porque no lo dejaba dormir.

Así que tuvo que ponerse de pie y recodar la lista de hechizos, los murmuro uno por uno y las cosas volvieron a mantener el silencio habitual, a excepción de una traicionera almohada.

'_-Lo siento Loki, no quería desper-_

_-Gracias-'_

Loki se sintió inusualmente avergonzado cuando su voz sonó atreves de la almohada.

-Siempre quise saber que soñabas ese día-

Loki se rinde y aguanta por último la vergüenza de admitir la verdad.

-Soñaba contigo Thor-

Primero hay sorpresa, luego hay algo parecido a la risa y luego es felicidad, a mitad de la noche, Thor se pone de pie y le arrebata con un beso, lo abraza mientras le muerde los labios.

-¡Que horror! Al final si follaste con el príncipe- Loki se permite una risa relajada mientras se mete de nuevo a la cama siguiendo a Thor, que lo abraza sin pedirle permiso, sin dejarle alternativa y sin dejarlo desearla tampoco.

-No sabía que yo te…- Loki vacila buscando la palabra correcta, _gusta_bale parece superflua, así que choca con algunas otras _atraía, interesaba_ pero no la encuentra.

-Yo tampoco sabía-

Los ojos de Thor son una fiesta de dioses, Loki cae dormido mirándolo, cae dormido justamente después de tantos días, después de tanto hacer el amor.

**Con las cosas que uno se tropieza.**

Thor también se duerme pero despierta antes de que amanezca, como nuevo, enérgico y con toda la intención de patear traseros reales en el patio, pero aun esta oscuro, hay luz de lunas y antorchas a los lejos, pero no se anuncia la vida del castillo, la risa de las paredes es amortiguada, parece dormir con Loki, que está a su lado, con el torso descubierto y los brazos doblados hacía arriba, descansando sobre la almohada las palmas abiertas. Tiene la cabeza girada hacía la ventana y el cabello liso enmarcándole el rostro y cayéndole sobre los hombros.

Thor siente envidia del aire que lo toca y sin querer se tropieza con el amor mientras lo mira, Loki duerme y Thor se estrella con esos labios rosados y delgados, con las pestañas negras y los pómulos altos.

La noche canta sola sin que Thor lo oiga:

-_Oh Deidad del amor, luz en la tiniebla, de la pena favor_

_Abrígame en tu fervor, tu, vida de mi corazón-_

La madrugada hace malabares al otro lado de la ventana, pero Thor no lo ve ni lo oye.

Loki suspira entre sueños, un suspiro suave. Thor siente miedo, luego confusión y luego un sentimiento oscuro en el estomago. Quiere saber con que esta soñando Loki, aunque el sueño no se anuncie sexual.

Cuando identifica que son celos de los sueños de Loki siente ganas de cachetearse y llorar de ira consigo mismo, pero en vez de eso pone la cabeza sobre el abdomen frio de Loki y sin querer una respuesta real pregunta:

-¿Con quien sueñas Loki?-

Silencio, Loki duerme, mueve los dedos suavemente y vuelve a suspirar.

-Contigo Thor, contigo-

Thor se sonroja, Loki esta dormido.

Vuelve a sentir sueño, pero no es un sueño pesado sino el sueño liviano del amor, abraza a Loki que corresponde el abrazo instantáneamente, apoya la cabeza en su cuello, respira un par de veces ese olor, olor a invierno y a magia antes de quedar dormido de nuevo.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos el sol es ofensivo.

-Duermes como un animal, príncipe-

La voz de Loki es la misma de siempre, aunque su mirada sea un poco diferente.

-Bésame, niña-

Loki tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, Thor da un salto al salir de la cama y reclamar los labios de Loki, enredan las leguas, intercambian aliento, se muerden un poco.

-Buenos días Loki-

-Buenos días Thor-

Ambos intentan disimular el acaloro.

-Promételo-

-¿Qué?- Loki es bastante imbécil a veces, para ser tan brillante tiene puntos en blanco, Thor tiene poner los ojos en blanco un momento y luego robarle un beso más.

-Que vas a pasar la noche conmigo…- Loki abre mucho los ojos, la luz del sol los hace parecer alguna piedra preciosa desconocida, le recuerdan las piedritas verdes que le regalaron los emisarios de los gigantes –Siempre- las mejillas se le encienden y Thor tiene que abrazarlo porque cuando se sonroja se ve más pequeño –¿Desde cuando te vez tan guapo en las mañanas, Loki?- el cuerpo de Loki se tensa y Thor capta la vergüenza –Desde que follo con príncipes- Thor se ríe y va a buscar algo de ropa.

-¿Si lo vas a hacer?-

-¿El que?- Loki vuelve a parecer estúpido, Thor tiene ganas de volvérselo a follar para explicarle –Oh- parece reflexionar –Ah, eso- y caer en cuenta al final –Solo si me lo pides bien- levanta los hombros.

-¿Bien?-

-Se creativo-

Loki sonríe traviesamente y Thor se embute como puede en la camisa antes de ir a besarlo de nuevo, sabe que Loki no lo espera, pero sexualmente hablando ya tiene cinco creativas ideas.

* * *

¡BUM BUM BUM!

Eso es todo por esta vez, espero los haya hecho muy felices y no les haya aburrido.

Mucho más arriba les decía que este fic es una idea robada de otro fic (?), yo prefiero pensar que este es un sincero y lindo homenaje a uno de los mejores fics que he leído en mi vida, se llama Marauders Crack y es agua bendita. La idea que tome prestada es como tal la del castillo que se ríe. En ese fic, en alguno de los capítulos los chicos hicieron algo similar según recuerdo. Así que también me quito el merito de esa gloriosa idea, si bien la adorne con ideas mías, la base proviene de M!C.

Supongo que vieron que en este fic he hecho hasta poesía (si señores, los versos aquellos sin métrica y rima pobre son míos), así que le tengo mucho cariño, me gusta mucho la historia, el resultado no lo quiero volver a leer para no arrepentirme. Pero le tengo muchísimo cariño, imprimí muchas cosas de mi aquí.

Estoy muy feliz porque me admitieron en la universidad (tenía que decirlo) y este fic en parte nació por eso mismo 3.

Confieso además que estás publicaciones las tengo además en mi Tumblr y Amor yaoi, si me buscan allá verán que lo que aquí publico allá ya lo había publicado semanas antes xD. En fin, ahora me voy a poner al día, pues este fic lo publique para hace una semana más o menos y acabe de publicar otro, así que esta es una tanda de dos fics el mismo día (?).

¡Besitos!


End file.
